My Guardian Angel
by NaluPrincess
Summary: His father broke his promise, now a young lonely boy is reaching his limit of how much pain he can take. But what happens when Lucy, the Angel of Joy, crash lands into his bedroom on his 16th birthday? Will she be able to mend the pieces of his broken heart or will he fall into deep despair?- Warning: SLOW Nalu
1. The Gift

My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm 15 years old with a real crummy life. I'm going to be straight up honest with you, I hate everything. I hate where I live and go to school, I hate everything I wear. I hate what makes other people happy. Hate my neighbors (haven't even met the assholes), heck I even hate the stinking mailman that drops by once a month.

I hate my town.

I hate my country.

I live a dirty stinking neighborhood.

I go to a school designed for retards.

I'm hated by pretty much everyone I go to school with. Not that I have a problem with that. Hate those fuckers too.

I hate having to go to school, but the state says I need to have at least a certain number of years worth of education to get a decent job when I graduate. I hate the state too.

I hate the old man that runs the school too. Yep, I'll stop hating things when that guy stops trying to make me learn.

I hate my life. Boy do I hate my life. Hate my dirty, rotten, good for nothing dad too. That guy, can go fuck himself.

Hate the sun, it's always too frigging bright. Hate the moon. It reminds me of fucking the sun.

I think I covered pretty much everything. So in conclusion, I hate everything.

Here's a little something-something about me you might need to know. Above everything else I hate I this world, I hate this scarf the old man left me the most. Like I _really_ hate this fucking scarf.

That's why I wear it everyday. To see if one day it'll burst into flames from all the pure unjustified contempt I have for it. This scarf is the last thing I have left from my father. When I was about 6, he gave me this scarf and told me to hold onto it until he came back. He said he'd be back in about ten years. And me being an ass, actually believed him.

Well guess frigging what? Tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday and I'd be willing to bet those fucking ugly- no fugly ass neighbors I hate so much, that his raggedy taggedy stupid ass ain't gonna magically appear tomorrow.

But I do know what I _am_ going to see tomorrow. Flames. Tomorrow, I'm going to finally get rid of this god-awful scarf. To ashes with this piece of shit. Happy fucking birthday!

To me.

Cause I know, nobody else is gonna say it.

And I'm perfectly fine with that.

* * *

Happly birthday to me!

Happy birthday to-

 _No, fuck that shit_!

Whatever it's my birthday.

For once I don't need to use the alarm clock to get me outta bed. The sound of power tools and drills and grown men shouting was quite sufficient thank you very much. Speaking of which, why are those assholes here so early in the morning anyway?

I couldn't afford to complain. I'm so poor I can't even afford a decent apartment. Remember how I said I hated the sun? And the moon? And I hate the stars too, but that's off topic. I never get to see them. I live in a stinking log cabin below a multimillion dollar construction site. I think I can say in all honesty I've never seen a real sunrise or sunset in all my life. I hear these sorts of sounds every day of my stinking life. I gotta work two jobs just to keep this dump that's eventually going to end up bulldozed in the long run when they get to my side of the field.

You'd think since the state put me into this house the state could help pay for it too but, _no..._

I rub my hands up and down my face to mentally get myself ready for the day. I wasn't wearing a shirt and I felt my muscles and abs contract as I leaned forward. I got on the ground did ten pushup as I do every morning and headed for the bathroom. I sidestepped a few dead roaches (gonna have to move those later) and made it to my grimy old outdated shower. I turned on the tap. There were a few choking spurts which gradually grew more violent but in the end nothing came out.

" _Great not again..."_ I mutter under my breath moving from the shower stall now to look for a monkey wrench. It always did this. Either no water would come out at all or if by some off chance water decided to come out it was brown and rusty. Looks like today's another no bath day. I peek at my alarm clock in the room on my way back to the bathroom.

And I'm gonna be late for summer school. Shit.

* * *

I see it in view. My high school Fairy Tail High. I'm so poor, not only can I not afford my house I can't afford to pay attention in school. So guess where I have to go on June 21st, my birthday and this, the first official day of summer?

Come to think of it, who names a school that anyway? _The hell?_ _Fairy Tail_. Bruh. Not even _Fairy Tale_ , cause even though that sounds like a sissy name, _Fairy Tale_ still makes more logical sense than _Fairy Tail._ Again, _the fuck?_

But I guess that's to be expected. The old man who runs the joint looks like he smokes weed for a living rather than run a local high school. Even though he has actively denied my accusations of selling and inhaling crack, whenever people stop him and ask him about the name of the school he goes;

 _Oh yeah man, the names a mystery. Yeah *inhales crack* do fairies have tails or naw? *sniffs more crack*_

But seriously, do fairies have tails? That sounds like a question only someone on Marijuana would ask. Or heroine. I don't judge Makarov.

I hear the bell ringing effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I see the school gates closing, the security officer and teacher ready to lock me out. Shoots.

I make a break for it. Since I'm athletically inclined I could see I was running faster than the gate was closing. So, yes I'm gonna make it!

Then the teacher who was also there, I think her name was Ms. Porlyusica (again, name?), began helping the security officer closing the gate faster. Great.

I'm not gonna make it!

Pink haired bitch.

But I see an opening next to her over the gate. I have to do it. I have to make this jump if I don't want to be absent. So holding my back tightly I do a back flip and continue doing those until I see it was time to jump, I lurch my body up into the air, and...

Only half of my body makes it over the gate. I feel a stinging sensation shoot up and down my legs and my crotch took a direct hit, landing on the circular part of tails that adorns the gate. A single tear drops from my eye.

" _Mommy..."_

I saw the teacher snickering silently to herself.

Pink haired bitch.

Gravity finally caught up to me and I painfully slides down the rusty old gate onto the floor. I still heard that woman's laughter as the security officer unlocked and opened the gates giving me a sympathetic look.

Well, that's one way to do it.

Then I blacked out.

Aww nuts.

* * *

So I reach to class late, I big bump was on the back of my head, and on my nuts was an ice pack which was helping the pain, but really embarrassing. God only knows what I missed, and I'm in a really bad mood. And it's not a normal bad mood that everyone is used to from me. I way I feel, I could murder someone with my eyeballs closed. Or beat up a five year old and apologize for it later. Or kick a cat. Or perhaps all three. I trudged to the back of the classroom with the pink slip Mr. Macao gave me for being late. I had detention.

Ignoring the usual stares from the students, and now some snickers because of my ice pack on crotch and my swollen bump on my head I make it to my seat.

Lifeless losers.

Whatever.

* * *

During recess, I see Gray Fullbuster talking to some girls who probably consider themselves very lucky. Gray is literally the school heartthrob, this guy gets a dozen love letters and confessions a day, yet he rejects all of them. And he does it so coldly too. Yet these masochist ass girls love it, they call it his 'cool as ice way' and it makes them want to chase after him more. Yeah, us boys should all get like Gray.

As if.

So I had this idea, which looking back at it, I realize was dumb as shit don't know _what_ I was thinking but anyway, I had this idea. Gray was popular right? And wherever he went, people followed. So if I explain the situation to him about my birthday, he might be willing to come over at the movies or something, bring some friends, maybe persuade the love of my life, Lisanna, to come because if she did I won't mind dying right after that. That girl is perfect, literally an angel and I just want her to finally see me as a man, not as another brother of hers or something. She's all I want in life. After my mother died, she came to me as vibrant as the sun using all attempts to make me smile, and right after that I fell hopelessly in love with her.

But lately in high school, she's been really distant and indifferent towards me, and I heard some whispers on the street that she liked Gray. I only prayed that was all there was to it.

Whispers.

Yeah, but what was _I_ thinking? Just cause you know a guy for almost a decade doesn't mean you can just walk up to him and ask him a totally normal question. Yeah, that's right. I knew him from when we were both eight and still living in that fucking orphanage.

Only difference between the two of us, is that he ended up getting adopted by rich people, and I, didn't get adopted at all.

So I walk up to this bitch and I try to tell him about my birthday and whatnot. So guess what this dick says to me.

"Are you talking to me?"

I stop and look around

" _What_?"

"I only talk to _people_ , so why are you talking to me?" He chuckled, "Deadbeat." He said and the three girls with him laughed.

I was totally floored.

How... _DARE HE!_

Quickly, thinking with my fists instead of my brain, I lung them at his face. Gray fell to the floor with a thud on impact. The girls looked at me wide eyes, then quickly crouched down to Gray, whose face was locked in a grimace and was massaging his bruised cheek. Crap.

What did I tell ya? My ideas? Dumb as shit.

But to be honest, Gray and I grew up together. He knows that I have a terrible temper and I can't seem to keep my anger under control. Unlike him who seems to have a lot of patience and can seemingly keep cool in any situation, I can not. So in knowing all of that, and still saying what he said, knowing my history with my father and mother, the bastard was asking for it.

But now, I'm gonna pay for it.

"Gray!" I look up in my state of short lived regret to see Lisanna running towards us.

My angel.

My heart stops beating. She crouched down to him, her beautiful, big, blue eyes full of compassion and worry. How I longed for her to stare at me like that. I watched it all like a horror movie scene, she asked him where it hurt and gently caressed his cheek. He flinched making her touch him more carefully. All the other girls were looking jealous as fuck. I probably looked like them too.

Then she looks up at me. She _definitely_ wasn't looking at me how she looked at Gray. Then, using every single ounce of strength in her body, she slapped me. The sound echoed throughout the halls.

 _Fuuucckk!_

I stared blankly at her, willing myself not to cry. Although it hurt, I wasn't gone look like no bitch in front of all these girls.

" _Natsu Dragneel!"_ She started shouting, attracting people who were inside nearby classrooms. Who stays inside class for recess anyway? Nerds that's who.

 _"You are nothing but a big bully! And you wonder why I don't speak to you! Why would you do something like that to Gray when he was just minding his own business! And he's even your childhood friend for god's sake! I can't believe you! Don't ever speak to me again!"_

She turned around and helped up Gray, then with Lisanna wrapping her arm through Gray's, they both walked away, the first three thots giving me glares full of murderous intent and promises. The voices I heard in the hallway echoed ominously through my head.

 _"Natsu Dragneel is totally insane!"_

 _"Why would he do that to Gray?"_

 _"Poor Gray!"_

 _"I swear, nobody likes him and it's not like he learns anything, so why is he still here?"_

 _"Hehe, I heard the guy's homless."_

 _"I hear he's in debt."_

 _"Gosh, what a loser!_

 _"Hahahahaha haha haha hahaha!"_

Their laughing continued. And it rang throughout my head.

Homeless.

 _Deadbeat._

 _Loser._

 _Creep._

 _In debt._

 _Nobody likes you Dragneel, why are you here?_

You're right, why am I here?

Why am I at this school, living a lie?

Why am I in this town?

Why am I at this country?

Why am I on this Earth?

"Dragneel!" I turned around to get a face full of fist from some blonde boy. He punched me right in the cheek that was still in fire from Lisanna's slap.

Loke Celestial.

Gray's best friend.

"Next time you think about touching my best friend, you'll have to answer to _me!"_

With that last word, blondie really got fired up. He began giving me an onslaught of blows to the face, each one harder and with more force than the last. He had me pinned to the floor having his way with me until he felt content. I could've pushed him of me. I was a hell of a lot stronger than him, but why bother? I would only be seen as the bad guy and still lose in the end. Maybe if I was lucky, he'd keep beating my ass until I landed in a coma.

The kids were cheering him on. Shouting out _"Bitch!"_ every time he socked me one. I heard a teacher approaching. Loke, probably hearing him too, gave a small smile and landed the last punch on my right eye.

Pain shot up and down my entire body. I thought I was going to be blind in that eye for the rest of my life. The teacher shoved us apart. Roughing me up in particularly he yelled.

"Loke go to class! Natsu Dragneel, you big nuisance, come with me!"

Me, I could barely stand at this point. But would you even bother if you were me? If you knew where you were going and what was going to happen would you bother an attempt to defend yourself?

* * *

The school day had finally finished, and slowly I left school grounds.

Another six weeks of summer school and detention for the rest of my life. And suspension when school starts. I hate my life.

I walked out the same school gates I accidentally crushed my nuts on this morning.

I turn around to see the classroom of the class I had to go to first period after I crushed my balls.

I saw the same trio of girls who were talking with Gray in the halls earlier today.

I saw some of the same faces of kids were in the halls when Loke was pounding the everloving daylights out of me.

Although it was the first day of the hottest season of the year, the sky was overcast and gray. The air was chilly, and although I felt as if I could drop dead at the touch of a feather, I had to get out of that school.

I staggered and dropped even, but even if I had to crawl my way back to my house, I was going home. After a day like mine, other kids would run home crying to their daddy's or their mommy's or at least complain about it to a friend. Then their loved one would tell them that everything would be okay and give them hugs and kisses. I have none of that. Speaking of which it started to rain, which, looking at the clouds shouldn't have come as a big of a shock to anyone.

I was about to cross the street. Before I did, a car sped up and splashed mud all over me. I spit some of the offending substances out of my mouth and eyes, I try looking up to see if it was still safe to cross the street when I see a couple making out in the rain. Ew, like get a room would ya? Then I notice the boy had spiky, raven hair, and the girl with a short bob haircut.

Gray and Lisanna.

But hey, Gray and Lisanna sucking face, cause with my luck, _why the fuck not?_

So now, feeling a little bit more like shit than I did earlier, I walk ever so slowly in the pouring rain. I honestly felt as if I was taking a shower, and I know people make jokes about this and all but I kind of enjoyed it since I'm so poor, I can't even afford a shower.

I trudge on, my clothes soaking wet, my black eye and the sheet of rain makes it hard to see where I'm going, and I'm going home a bloody mess. Some birthday.

I finally reached my "neighborhood". I ignored the terrified stares from onlookers and made it to my "house".

It took me at least 5 or 6 attempts to try and shove the key in the door, then I go inside and collapse on the floor.

My body is aching, I think I'll have pneumonia when I wake up tomorrow, and I've lost my will to live. I have nothing in this world to fight for. And to think, I actually held out hope that I'd see my father again. What am I, four? The man went missing years ago and left my family in debt. A debt I still have to pay for. But would someone tell me please...

What do I have left to live for?

When Lisanna said all those things to me in the hall, she might as well have decided to stab me in the heart, because that's what it felt like. Even all my physical pain and bruises didn't hurt as much as those words.

If mom were here right now she'd be telling me about how many fish there are in the sea and all that shit, which makes me wonder where did she get all that free time to count?

Fuck I think my eye is bleeding. It hurts dammit, but I can't move. Might as well die here because, well, because...

My life is shit.

And it's funny, I could still remember a time in my life where it wasn't. Where I was happy, and people loved me. And in turn, I came to love those people back. Mom was still alive, and dad wasn't hiding on the earth somewhere...

 _"Dad! Daddy! Father? Momma, where's daddy?"_

 _"Outside my dear, but I don't think you should go out there because-"_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Hey little guy."_

 _"Daddy... where... where are you going?"_

 _"Look... natsu, daddy's going on a trip again."_

 _"A trip? Can I come with you? Pleaaase?"_

 _"I'm sorry kid... uh look daddy can't take you with him on his trip... uh this trip is going to be really long. Like reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaally..._

 _"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaally..."_

 _"Reeeeeeeeeaally..."_

 _"Really..."_

 _"Pacheesy."_

 _"Forreallyz."_

 _"Odini?"_

 _"Bikini!"_

 _"Hahahahaha haha!"_

 _"Hahahahahahahaha daddy I don't even know what bikini is!"_

 _"Natsu... you're making this harder for me. Here, tell you what little man. I'm gonna give you... this! This scarf."_

 _"Dad... but you never take this thing off. You love this scarf."_

 _"Yeah well, I love you more. Here you go, Salamander."_

 _"Daddy... I love you!"_

 _"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."_

 _"Daddy, wait daddy!"_

 _"Natsuki, take him inside!"_

 _"Mommy... when will daddy be back?"_

 _"Umm, when you're a man son. A full grown dragon. When you're sixteen."_

 _"But that's so far away!"_

 _"Don't cry baby. That's not so far away. Not with your new scarf. Besides, you still have me, right?"_

 _"But I miss him! I miss my daddy!"_

 _"Natsu wait!"_

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy_!"

A tear drop rolls from my eye and delicately touches the scarf. I sob and lie quietly in a few more moments of agony, ignoring the sudden warmth I felt from my scarf. But the sudden warmth transitioned to blistering heat in a matter of seconds. I quickly move it off my face and finally see what's going on.

The scarf was glowing.

I look up and rub my eyes.

Nope not crazy.

The fucking scarf was glowing.

I scramble away from that shit as quickly as I can because, once again,

The _fucking_ scarf was glowing!

It became brighter and brighter and brighter and brighter... until all I can hear is a loud crashing noise _._

There is a pillar of light and it literally blows a hole in my roof. I don't know how far up it goes but it's really fucking bright, not to mention it's created some sort of whirlwind in my room. All of my furniture is flying everywhere and I'm barely able to keep my grip on the floor.

Shit, what's happening?

Out of the ray of light, I see something... a figure I can't make out. Then I see the shape of a person? Or maybe a celestial being... I don't know, but it's eyes and mouth are glowing. The pillar of light diminishes and evaporates into thin air. The celestial being is still there though, eyes glowing and all. But there's a feature on her I didn't see on her the first time. Angel wings.

Shoots, have the people up above finally decided to kill me?

The angel flaps her big wings causing any light or unstable items in my room to blow away in its wake. And another thing, for what looks like a girl angel, she sure has a deep ass voice.

" **Natsu Dragneel! Son of Igneel Dragneel! Bloodline of the legendary Dragneel family!"**

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. She knows me.

She's come to kill me.

 **"On summonce on this day, the 21st of June, by the order of the seven guardians of heaven, I Lucilla the angel of joy, am officially your guardian!"**

I looked at this being and I unconsciously began wondering if I was hallucinating the whole thing. I couldn't necessarily wrap my head around what was going on, but I wanted to know one thing.

"Don't kill me please!"

 **"What?!"** She boomed.

 _This could be my one chance..._

"Please, umm Luigi, is it? Just tell me this one thing!"

 **"What is it human? What do you seek?"**

 _To see him again..._

"Can you please tell me... Where is my dad?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She didn't answer me, instead I hear a thud and I see that the girl's collapsed. She's breathing heavily, she looks like she's about to throw up. Damnit! I rush over to see if she's okay. When I hold her in my arms, I realize that she's no longer just a silhouette with angel wings and a halo, she's an actual body, with arms, legs and everything.

"I... feel so... _heavy..."_

It's called gravity lady, get used to it.

As I attempted to lift her up, I realize that she's ass naked.

Fuck, what's going on?!

* * *

 **Yeah so maybe I fell kinda short with the ending. Did you like it though? I don't really want to start a new story with three other ongoing, incomplete ones. So wether or not I continue this story will depend on viewer feedback. If viewer feedback is poor then...**

 **But until then, tell me what you think! R &R! Favorite and follow! Maybe I'll continue it then.**


	2. The Perfect Girl

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

 **Now say it with me...**

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

 **The lacking bitch finally decided to update (I know that's what everyone was thinking but didn't have the guts to say, jr ;P)**

 **No, but in all seriousness, thanks an absolute million to all who stuck it through! And now I promise to update more regularly because this is now officially one of my favorite stories!**

 **So without any further ado...**

* * *

Not even 60 seconds.

You couldn't make me believe any of what just happened.

Not even for a minute.

If the cops asks what happened _this_ is what really happened.

A young teenage girl on drugs broke into my home, wrecked my house, and tried to rape me, so I had to subdue her and that's why she's lying in my bed.

Yeah, yeah, this is good, really good.

This sounds good enough not to land me in prison for having a strange girl lying ass naked in my bed.

Or Fiore's institution for the Mentally Psychotic.

Cause there is no freaking way, that something just came from heaven and crash-landed in my living room.

Hell.

No.

" _Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, everything hurts_ ," she groaned. She turned over and looked at her hands. "I have a ... _body..."_

 _"I'd sure hope so..."_ I mutter under my breath causing her to roll over and give me the side eye.

Shit.

 **"You!"**

And so the man voice returns.

 **"What is your name!"**

My name is Makarov Dreyar, and I am a mafia lord who runs a drug house disguised as a school. It's obvious since I named it while under the influence of my controband and I can't change it back so I have to pretend that I like it. But anyways, I'm sure you've come to me for meth.

And hey! This ties in with my other story!

Wait but I can't tell the police I'm a drug lord. They might actually believe me. Unless I actually pin it on Makarov...

Oh wait.

 **"Answer the question!"**

"Okay, okay lady! My name is Natsu Dragneel."

Her face contorted into one of surprise and there was a moment of silence between us.

What?

Was it something I said?

I knew I should've gone with Makarov...

 _"Kawaii..."_

 _"What?_

"Cute!" She screamed as she pounced straight on me.

Me, being scared as shit, flail waving my arms around backwards until finally both of us fall.

"Holy shit, what the fuck?!"

But the crazy bitch wasn't fazed. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, stopping all the air flow from my neck. And it didn't help that the breasts on her new body were so big either. They were smushed against my chest, squeezing the last bit of air out of it.

But wait on second thought...

She finally lugged herself off of me, brushing herself off she looked at me and smiled.

And holy shit what the fuck, I think I just saw a glimpse of heaven. I smile was so supernaturally amazing, that my heart completely stopped then started racing again.

Am I blushing? _Dammit_.

But I'm still not gonna believe she's a fucking angel.

"Umm, Natsu yes? You're the one I've come here for. You're my new assignment from my master up in heaven. So allow me to introduce myself. My name, well my name translated in Earth terms would be... _Lucy._ So Natsu, my name is Lucy and I'm your guardian angel."

I stared at her for a good long minute, trying to absorb everything she just said.

Guardian angel? Guardian angel?! Man that's some straight up bullshit. I get a guardian angel now, but where were you the rest of my life when I needed one?

Where were you when my daddy left me?

Where were you when my momma died?

Where were you when I was being bullied, or that time I was almost beat to death?

Where were you when I was homeless and sleeping on bus stops for almost a month?

As a matter of fact, where the hell were you yesterday when I made a complete ass of myself and lost Lisanna to Gray. On my birthday!

"Natsu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu?"

I just don't know what came over at that moment. I felt like an animal acting on impulse, I lunged at her on the bed, jumping on top of her pinning her down beneath me. I squeezed her wrists so tightly I knew that there would be small crest shaped bruises there by tomorrow.

"Owww! What are you doing?! Natsu stop!" She cried out I pain. She began squirming under me, but once she caught the look of dead seriousness in my eyes she stopped.

I spoke softly, slowly and intently.

 _"Now you listen to me_. I refuse to believe a single word that comes out of your bat shit crazy mouth."

She winced.

"Now, I will let you go if answer my question. And if you don't... well, I could always just rape you."

Her eyes widened in unbridled fear and disbelief. She nodded her head eagerly in compliance to my demands. I was about 97% sure she didn't know what rape was, but I was about 100% sure she didn't want to find out.

 _"Where. Is. My. Father?"_

I squeezed her wrists again for good measure. She writhed in pain beneath me.

"Okay I'll tell you, just _stop it."_

 _"Your father... he's ... dead."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"He's been dead for ten years. He was murdered. I could tell you the details of the murder if you want... I watched..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I'm only here, because your father's dying wish was for you to have a happy life. He wanted to see you on your sixteenth birthday..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I didn't answer her.

She leaned forward and touched my arm. I jerked my arm away. I looked at it, and the same place where she touched all the cuts and bruises were gone.

Shit.

There was an eerily long silence that followed her words.

.

.

.

.

.

I couldn't comprehend.

Dad was dead?

And for how long did she say, ten years?

And murdered. But by who?

Dear god why can't I just die already.

 _"Natsu?"_

Her soft, angelic voice snapped me out of my inner turmoil.

"I can't believe it..."

"Natsu I'm so sorry..." She tried touching my arm again.

I jerked my arm away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Natsu, I just want to help..."

"Well you know what, if you really want to help you would just... get out! You shouldn't have shown up in the first place!"

I turned around to see her teary eyed, snot nosed and sniveling. It looked like an extreme overreaction.

"What the fuck?!"

She jumped. "Ow! That hurt!"

"What are you talking about, I didn't touch you!"

"I'm an angel Natsu, a holy being, so any impurities, such as curse words hurt me because I'm so pure. And I guess since I'm in a human body it feels more like a lightning strike. So you better get used to not cursing, since I'm your new guardian and all."

That fucking does it.

"Come on get up," I walked over to her ushering her off my bed and to the door. "Get out of my house."

"Hey wait, I'm your guardian angel! Natsu? Natsu!" I dragged her to the door and firmly shoved her out.

"Buh-bye." I said smiling and waving from the inside of my house. She looked at me with the biggest, prettiest pair of puppy dog eyes I've ever seen in my life. She really did look sad and pathetic... which made it even sweeter to do this-

 _Slam!_

If I thought the whole guardian angel thing wasn't going to work before, it definitely isn't going to work now.

Because _nobody,_ and I mean _no-body_ is going to put a filter on _this_ mouth.

* * *

 **The Perfect Girl**

* * *

I woke up Tuesday morning to the sound of power tools and the clanking of hammers. The sky hadn't fully awakened as yet but it was plastered with pastel colours of oranges and pinks. It was quite a sight to see.

I wiped my face with my hands to mentally prepared myself for the day. After which I got on the ground and did ten pushups, as I did every morning. I got up to cool my muscles and look around.

So far. So good.

Next I trudged my way over to my bathroom and turned on the tap.

 _Holy shit! Mayo on a goddammit mother fucking twinkie!_

The water... was _on..._ and it wasn't brown and rusty... it was clear and clean... and is that _steam?_ Do I have... _hot water?_

Shit.

I scrambled over to the mirror to see if the injuries on my arm were still there, cause yesterday wherever she touched my arm the bruises and stuff healed. What I see in the mirror makes me do the once over.

It's a miracle, miracle I say.

No more cuts, bruises, or scratches. And my black eye? Gonzo.

Damn I heal fast.

And no I still don't believe in angels. Bitch.

* * *

It was Tuesday June 22nd. A brand spanking new day. And unlike yesterday's summer shower that was foreshadowed by the gloom that hung over Magnolia all day, the sun was out full force today, boasting it's presence to all on Earth.

I trudged to school, for the first time in months, _properly_ clean, but my mood, none the better. Strangely enough, I made it through the gates without anything bad happening to me. Likewise as I made my way through the halls and to my class.

What the fuck was going on?!

I go to my seat and immediately I notice there's barely anyone even in the class. What, was there some national notion for everyone to skip school today and I wasn't apart of it? Why not? I wanna skip school too!

"Hey Dragneel."

I turn around to see one of the three nerds actually in class hailing me. Then so does the other one. And the last one. So, very awkwardly might I add, I waved back at them.

Mavis this was uncomfortable.

"Um, hey... you guys know where the others are?"

"Uh yeah, everyone's in the auditorium along with all the teachers to catch a glimpse of the new girl."

"New girl huh... but wait, why are you guys still here?"

The three geeks looked at each other and shared these dorky smiles.

"We _like learning_."

"..."

Fucking forget I asked.

Suddenly, the hall outside became flooded with students running back to their classes, including mine.

Damn.

Kids filled out the classroom quickly, most, if not all of them giving me strange looks as they took their seats. I shrugged it off as shock that all my wounds healed so quickly. That's right, I'm a fast healer mother fuckers!

Last to come trapsing in was pink haired Ms. Grundy, (whose face I could've went without seeing for the rest of my life) and some girl.

Wait, some girl...

Her skin was flawless and beautiful and it shone like that of a porcelain doll. Her shiny, golden locks swished and swayed with every purposeful step she took. Her lips were full and plump and pink, her nose small and cute, her eyes, the biggest pair of doe-brown eyes you've ever seen, along really long and thick eye lashes. Oh, and her curves, those were nothing to overlook either.

Heh, heh, slim thick with yo cute ass.

Damn she was fine.

I just pray to God that her name wasn't Lucy.

"Good morning class, I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer student, Lucy..."

 _"OH, FUCK ME!"_

Everyone in the class turns to look at me- shocked. I laugh nervously, but my nervousness dissipates as I see Lucy doubled over in pain.

I immediately get concerned and run to the front of the class not caring whose desks I bumped into on the way.

"Lucy, are you okay?!" I hold onto her waist and gently coaxed her upright. Ignoring all the stares my classmates were giving me I helped walk over to the nearest empty desk.

I'm a serious asshole, screaming out the f-bomb like that for the whole class to hear, but in all honesty I forgot that whenever she heard a curse word she experienced pain.

Once she was seated, I straightened to see the whole class, including Porlyusica staring at me slack jawed, with a faint blush on their cheeks.

And just reading the looks on their faces, I could tell they were getting the wrong idea. I looked at Lisanna's face.

Oh no.

"Oh no. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ We are not like that!"

Porlyusica cleared her throat.

"Have a seat Mr. Dragneel."

Fuckin-

* * *

 _Brrriing!_

"Class dismissed."

Everyone began packing up their things and started to head to the next class when a certain blonde bastard walks up to me.

"Hey umm... Dragneel... uh... I wanted to apologize to you about... yesterday..."

"..."

"I shouldn't have ganged up on you like that. I know Gray can be... _infuriating_ sometimes and... I probably should've heard the whole story first before I reacted."

"..."

"So... are we good?"

I look up at the sky.

 _Jesus Christ!_

Is this dick _apologizing_ to me?! Loke Celestial?

Now I believe in angels. And God. And the supernatural and all that shit.

Because on a normal day, Loke wouldn't be standing in front of me apologizing, his ass would be somewhere far away, still gloating in his triumph. And the next thing- _are we good?_

What I'd like to say is, lay on the ground mother fucker and let me punch a hole in _your_ eye, then we'd be good... but for some reason, I couldn't say that.

Because on a normal day, I'd most likely say that too.

"Yeah. We're cool."

A sigh of relief was let out from his lips then he smirked at me.

"Great, now you can introduce to that pretty little blonde friend of yours."

.

.

.

.

.

I looked at him.

 _Naw._

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

"Hey Natsu!"

"Hi Natsu!"

"Natsu! Natsu! Hey!

"What's happening, Dragneel!"

" _My man! Fist bump me!"_

"You the man Dragneel! Yeah!"

" _Natsu!"_

 _Gray?! Well what the_ fuck!?

"Natsu, I'd like to apologize about yesterday _."_

What _? Why?!_

"I was being a dick yesterday and I'm sorry. Also you're really cool. Like Lisanna said, childhood friends right?"

" _Uh-Uh b-b-b-b-b-b-b what?"_

"Okay awesome! Peace Natsu!"

"Oh my Gosh it's him!"

" _Natsu Dragneel!"_

"He's so beautiful!-"

 _Slam!_

I'm trying to steady my breath from that nightmare I just walked through.

Well don't look at me!

If anything _I_ want to know some answers about what in the hell just happened.

I look around at the room I locked myself into, and realize it's the school's indoor swimming pool. There was a single person lapping back and forth in it furiously but she didn't seem to notice me. If she did, she probably didn't care.

So for the most part I was alone.

I walk over to the wall where smiling Lucy was holding a monkey wrench.

"Hey, mind if use this?"

 _"Sure."_ She said sweetly.

I was about to hit myself mercilessly over the head with the monkey wrench, when realization hit me.

 _Wait a minute..._

I look at her and scream.

 **"Gahh!"**

She screams back.

 **"Ahh!"**

Then pool girl rebukes us both.

 _"Hey you two, shutup!"_

"Lucy, what the hell?! How'd you get in here?!"

"Natsu, don't say the _'h'_ word!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION! How are you- no, _why_ are you here?! Why are you at my school?! What are you doing to my life!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Calm. _Down._ Just smile 'kay." She smiles sweetly and pats my cheek.

Nice try bitch, but I'm not buying.

"Hey! Whatever spell you cast on my life I want you to undo it, right now!"

"Hold on," Her golden hair swishing as she turned to look me in the eye. " _I_ didn't do anything. I _can't_ do anything. Guardian angels don't have powers."

"Don't give me that crap."

 _"I'm serious!_ Guardian angels don't have any powers. No angel does! Us angels are only _messangers_ of God. He has all the powers."

"So what was..."

"Well, while we angels hold no power, the having the presence of an angel around provokes miracles from the supernatural. But since I wasn't directly around, you've probably only been experiencing a series of tiny miracles. Yes?"

Shit, if Gray and Loke kissing my ass counts as a tiny miracle, I can't wait to see what an _actual_ miracle looks like... do I?

"Look, just stop meddling with my life okay? I don't know _how_ you got here, but you're just a normal student okay? We don't know each other, and you _definitely_ aren't my... _angel._ Okay?"

"But Nats-"

 ** _"Oh-kay?"_**

The girl visibly sagged and watched deflated as I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

Literally, 1 thought was rolling through my mind.

 _I..._

 _hate..._

 _yooouu..._

Great. Shes gone, so now all I have to do, is avoid Miss Sunshine over here, and survive the rest of the day without going insane.

* * *

Avoiding Miss Sunshine for the rest of the day is actually alot harder than I originally thought.

Hey don't look at me cross-eyed, that bitch is fucking everywhere!

In all my classes...

 _"Can everyone please get up and give a round of applause to our new student... Lucy!"_

In the halls...

 _"Hey Natsu is that you!"_

 _Shit._

 _"Hey don't run away from me! Natsu! NATSU!"_

In everybody's stinking mouth...

 _"Did you see the new girl, she's so pretty~"_

 _"The new girl is so sweet, she helped that loser Eric win back his girlfriend."_

 _"She's kind too! She gave up her lunch to Kerry when she came into the lunchroom and all the food was gone."_

 _"Lets not forget, the new chic is a beast at sports! Literally tried out for every team on campus, and after her performance I'm sure she's made it."_

Yeah I don't think it's helping too that she's _looking_ for me.

But honestly, she's only been here for just about a day and do you hear her reputation? Now I definitely don't want her hanging with me, it'll be ruined in an instant.

Although I'm not too sure on that...

I can't tell if the student body adores me now, or if they still hate me and everyone is in on some late April Fools joke, or if they've all gone insane.

So last period of the day the weather, with its bipolar ass, starts raining outta nowhere making the atmosphere in the room super fucking gloomy. Then suddenly as the downpour became heavier, the sky became even darker and thunder and lightning cracked throughout the troposphere.

I guess Makarov wasn't taking any chances.

Cause school was dismissed ten minutes earlier due to the weather.

Nice one, you old bastard.

So now, everybody and they momma are crammed up in exit gate area waiting for the rain to abate. Nobody was really expecting any rain today, so only a few prepared people with umbrellas and raincoats, or a few people whose parents had no lives, and were waiting for them by the front gate got to leave.

Now if you know me, you know I hate people.

So you must've known I said, _"Hell to the fucking no,"_ when I saw all those people packed under that shelter like a can of sardines. Hell no. Besides, if Lucy were still looking for me, that would probably be the first place she'd look.

So I took a sharp U-turn and hung out in the boys bathroom for a couple of minutes until it was 3:00.

I headed back out to the gate where most everyone was gone. In fact, only one person was left, changing from her school shoes to her gym hoes, probably to preserve them. Good idea.

Lightning flashed across the gloomy sky illuminating her beautiful face and short, bobbed hair.

"Natsu."

Her voice haunted my soul.

 _"Lisanna."_

"Natsu, hey, I was uh, looking for you today."

.

.

.

 _"Uh,_ you were uh... looking for _me?"_

The smile she gave reminded me about just how much I'd fallen for this girl.

"Look I just wanted to say... sorry, about yesterday."

God, not you too.

"Yeah we're cool."

She smiled at me sweetly, softly and my overall chest clenched and released harshly.

"Well Natsu thanks. You're so warm and sweet." Her eyes squinted a bit. "...and the complete _opposite_ of Gray..."

I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but coming from Lisanna I'll take it as a compliment.

"Natsu, I still feel... _so bad..."_

"Lis, don't worry about it. I said we're cool."

"That's sweet Natsu, but this is about Gray."

 _Oh._

"I told him that I liked him, and that I saw him as more than a friend for a long time... and he didn't say anything."

 _"What!?"_

That dumb bastard.

"Yeah, then suddenly out of the blue he... _kisses_ me. With like no warning whatsoever."

He must've seen me then.

That smart bastard.

"You know Lisanna, the three of us had been best friends for years as kids, and I don't really think he's the type of guy you should be interested in."

"That's what I love about you Natsu. You've always looked out for me and whoever you really cared about."

She snuggled closer to me and clung herself to my left arm. A serious blush penetrated my checks, and my heart started pounding so loudly in my chest, I knew I was going to have one hell of a headache later.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about that new girl."

.

.

.

"What?"

She let go of me and lightly punched my arm.

"Don't _'what'_ me! The whole school basically thinks you two have a thing going."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _What!_

Fuck, is that why people have been treating me differently today?

"Listen Lisanna let's talk about this somewhere else," I say, getting ready to leave school again. Strangely enough, I found an umbrella in my bag.

"How's about we go walk to a nearby café, and finish this conversation over hot chocolate and marshmallows?"

"Great, so it's a date."

I almost choked on my spit.

Holy mother fuckin-

"Just let me go get my umbrella and we can go."

I watched awestruck as my angel went in her bag to search for her umbrella.

Let me get this out of my system right now.

Today, **IS THE BEST FUCKING DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!**

Shit, for once I wasn't treatsd like utter trash in school, everyone was practically kissing my ass, Loke and Gray apologized to me and now I just scored a date with the most beautiful girl in the world.

And despite myself, in the midst of me soaking in my victory I couldn't help but wonder where was that little blonde.

Through the dark sheet of rain in the school's yard, I still have a god plight on all my surroundings. So I scan the school yard.

And I almost shit my pants.

Because in the middle of the pouring rain...

In the middle of the parking lot...

Can someone please explain to me...

Why...

Is Lucy Heartfilia on her KNEES with no protection from the rain.

And shit, is she crying?

Shit.

I look bad at Lisanna who was almost ready then back at Lucy with her face in her hands, sobbing in the pouring rain.

I look back at my wonderful, blue eyed angel,

Then at the big chested, pain in the ass,

My bliss,

And my migraine,

Lisanna,

Or Lucy...

I see one of the cars in the parking lot heading out the gate, but right in the way of _Lucy._

And from the speed they were going, they obviously didn't see her.

Oh my Mavis...

 _"OK Natsu, I'm ready!_ Let's go!"

 _Lisanna..._

 _Please forgive me..._

I make a break for Lucy in the pouring rain, which was a lot harder than it was yesterday. I see the car, I see Lucy and my heart drops at the thought that I may not make it.

I scream out her name.

 _"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccyyyyyy!"_

My body shifts as I go on my side, and in a nick of time, slide Lucy into my arms and out of harms way.

The car splashes muddy water on us as it passes by.

My heart hammers in my chest as I think about the fuckery that I just did.

" _Natsu?"_

Her voice lightly vibrated against my skin.

"You!"

She flinched.

"What in the heck, do you think you're doing, randomly seated in the middle of the road, in the middle of the pouring rain?!"

She sat up, wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes and I gently swiped the locks of golden wet hair out of her face.

 _"I thought, you had left me... and that you hated me... I'm sorry..."_

Her apology was so innocent and genuine even someone with the coldest of hearts like me, would want to forgive her. So I did.

"Whatever, just don't do it again."

Her slightly swollen, tear-stained eyes looked at me with surprise as I swooped her up once again in my arms bridal style.

"Natsu! What are you-"

"What, you think if I can't trust you to walk in the school yard by yourself, you think I'm gonna trust you to use those same legs to walk home? _I think the fuck not."_

"Ow."

"Sorry."

Once she was comfortable in my arms I got up and started walking, ignoring the stares from the few people who were still in the yard.

They can go fuck themselves.

I looked back at the shelter.

Lisanna was gone. Great.

I looked back at the face of the sleeping girl in my arms.

Her blonde hair clung to itself and odd parts of her body, her cheeks and forehead were red, from the cold she was developing. And her little nose, it just let out the squeakiest of sneezes and it still sounded adorable.

Even with a cold, in the pouring rain, she was still magnificent.

God really knew what he was doing when he designed this one.

"Lucy, you cost me a date with Lisanna, you know that right?"

She didn't respond because she was fast alseep.

"That's a chance I may never ever get again..."

My words were related with silence

I leaned my head forward and firmly pressed my lips on her forehead.

 _Fuck_ , what did I do that for?

I hate myself.

No, I _fucking_ hate her.

 _Ugh._

I look down at her again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop making me care about you."

* * *

 **Okay, guys so that just about puts a wrap on this chapter, but I have to ask; do you guys have as much fun reading Natsu, as I do writing him? Cause I swear I go a little crazy whenever I start writing this character. It's Soooo stress relieving, I LOVE IT!**

 **Okay guys tell me what you thought of this chapter, and Fav and follow! Bye!**


	3. Oxymoronic Or Just Plain Moronic

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all the kind reviews last chapter, escpecially the ones about Natsu. 3 Oh, how you make me feel loved. When I first wrote this story, I thought the audience was going to have a problem with Natsu's potty mouth. I mean, maybe some of you do, but I guess it doesn't affect your level of enjoyment for this story, which makes me happy! XD**

 **Now that, I have that out of my system, onto the story!**

* * *

"Wanna play a game?"

I rolled over, _only_ in hopes that if I didn't see ' _it'_ anymore, _'it'_ would go away.

"How about solitaire? Or Go-Fish?"

Her blonde locks ticked my face as she caged me beneath her body leaning sideways she looked me in the eye, smiling.

I took my pillow from under my head and wrapped soundly around my face. No dice.

"Okay, so no card games. How's about duck duck goose? Or tag? Or maybe we can play-"

 _"NOTHING!"_

I got up threw my pillow on the floor and rolled over to her side, irritated as fucking... I don't know what.

"How's about we play _nothing."_ I propped myself up on my elbows just so she wouldn't be looking down at me and so we could be eye level. I literally glared bullets to her head. _"Listen to me._ It is _six. Thirty. In. The. Mother. Fucking. Morning. On a SATURDAY!_ I'm trying to take a fucking nap here!"

"Natsu! _Language!"_

 _"Fuck you and your 'language'!"_

"Why are you always so grumpy!"

"Why are you always so dangerously annoying?!"

Her face shriveled up at my remark and already her eyes began to water.

" _You're..._ ** _horrible!_** ** _"_**

And with that she stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I stared hard at my bedroom door the last images of her replaying in my mind.

She probably hates me now.

A little smile played on my lips at the mere thought of it. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Hallelujah!"

Now maybe, _just maybe,_ I can catch some sleep before I have to go to work today.

I picked up my pillow, put it back under my head, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

With a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, so no kid games how about some _board games,_ do you like Monopoly?"

 _"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

* * *

 **Oxymoronic. Or Just Plain Moronic**

* * *

"So what do you want?"

Today is Saturday June 26th. It was sweltering hot in Magnolia today, yet I find myself walking in the streets side by side a nut job. And I'm not talking regular sized nuts either, I'm talking a _Brazilian sized_ nut the size of China, because Lucy's a complete psychopath. After a few very brutal, yet effective, attempts to get me to play a game with her, I relented, only on the grounds that I would very soon, lose my sanity. Just as we were setting up the Monopoly board, she started complaining about her stomache aching, and that's when I realized something; she hasn't eaten anything in days.

"I'm not sure what I want... I don't really know what humans... _eat."_

"Well food obviously. Sometimes we eat plants. And occasionally we take a bite or two out of each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Ehhh, I'd rather not explain it to you right now. One day you'll learn."

We continued our journey to the nearest convenience store and the blistering heat nearly made me faint. Twice.

"Say Natsu, why are you wearing that jacket and weird looking glasses?"

"No reason. Now stop talking."

 _Of course there was a reason._ This _ass_ decides to walk out of the house with her _Fairy Tail_ uniform on. Yes, you read that right, I let Lucy Heartfilia walk out of my house in that same stinky, Fairy Tail uniform, she wore four days ago, that got drenched in the rain and hasn't been cleaned since... out in public. Yep, and I didn't give two fucks about it either. Sure, she needed new clothes but I certainly wasn't going to buy any for her, and even if I wanted to, (which I don't) I can't, I don't have that kind of cash. However, what I _did_ care enough about, was being _seen_ , with someone from that drug smuggling home base, so I had to go _incognito,_ and I wore a jacket with its hoodie on and those glasses with the big nose and bushy eyebrows attached so _I_ couldn't be identified.

You weren't going to catch _me_ slipping up, no, no.

Makarov thinks he's _sooo_ slick, but _I'm onto his hairy ass._

And that sounded a little gay.

"Natsu is this the place?"

I looked up from my thoughts at the sight of Don's Convenience Store. It was a small place, probably as big as my bedroom, but despite its size, I can assure you it holds everything you need and more. Yup, and all at dirt cheap prices. Which is basically the budget I'm working with here.

The door opened and the bell tinkled.

"Hey! Welcome to Don's convenience store, how can I help you?"

"Hey Don it's me." I took off my things. "Natsu?" The bald man looked at me funny, then a smile broke out on his face. "How's it going son? Why aren't you at summer school?"

"Don, first of all, it's Saturday. Second, summer school's been canceled. After a really strong Thunder Storm Tuesday, Makarov declared school canceled for the rest of the summer because of some damage that happened."

"Woah..."

"Yeah..."

"So it's a miracle!"

"I wouldn't call it that..."

"I _see now_. So you decided to spend the day with your girlfriend eh? And that's a pretty foxy one you got there too." I shivered harshly at the _'g'_ word. I think I've heard the word girlfriend referred to me in regards to Lucy, way to much on Tuesday alone, and hearing it today didn't make it any less nasty.

"No, she's not. And Don, do me a favor: don't ever say that again."

"Natsu, I'm ready~!"

"Lucy!?"

While me and Don were having our little chit chat, Lucy was browsing through the aisles picking up anything that appealed to her five senses, which included alot of junk food. She had chips, chocolates, candies, sodas, party favors, random household appliances and a broom. The shopping cart was literally overflowing and what I'm here trying to figure out is, where did she think she was going with all of that? I gave this girl ten dollars.

"Umm, where do you think you're going with all of that?"

"To the counter, silly~"

"I gave you _ten dollars_ Lucy. Ten dollars can only get so much... you're going to have to put alot of this stuff back."

Her face dropped as she looked at me. "But, but _whhyyyyyyy?"_

"Because I said so. Now come with me to put this stuff back, you're not going to embarrass me in front of Don."

"No, it's okay Natsu, she can get what she wants. The bill is on the house, for such a... _special_ young thing."

I almost chocked and died on my spit.

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, _so, so much!"_

She kissed his cheeck, then went skipping off into an aisle again, probably to go get some more stuff. Don leaned over the counter to get a better view of her swaying hips, and proceeded to lick his lips. I looked at him sideways and raised an eyebrow, and then in a split second decision, I rammed his face into the counter.

"Focus on your work Don."

* * *

"Wasn't it nice for that man to pay for _all_ our stuff?"

"You mean all of _your_ stuff. Cause _I_ didn't buy shi-"

"God bless his soul."

" _Yeah. God bless his soul with $200 more in merchandise."_

She turned around and gave me a childish glare, which I don't know what for, considering _I_ was hauling all her shit.

"You're looking at this the wrong way Natsu. This a gift. God blessed us, so we don't have buy anymore things for the house, for the next month or two." She turned around to me and smiled. "I'm just happy, cause now you don't have to work so hard."

I looked at her smiling face and my cheeks rapidly became hot. I looked away from her.

Whatever. That isn't how it works.

But she didn't know that.

Okay, so maybe she isn't the best at being the "Angel of Joy", (according to her) and constantly brings me nothing but non-stop aggravation, (but honestly who doesn't?) I will give credit, where credit is due: She sure can flatter a guy.

Now I'm not saying I _like_ her or anything, cause I still don't consider her any friend of mine.

I'm just saying, she could say some really nice things sometimes.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't quote me on that.

"Natsu! Hurry up, I wanna go home and eat!~"

She started _skipping_ ahead of me. In a neighborhood as rough as this one, where people walking on the side of the street get jumped for no reason... and she was _skipping._

Jacket, hoodie and sunglasses. _.. activate._

 _"I can't wait to go back to Don's Natsu, for my first time at a store, it was so fun~!"_

I chuckled silently under my breath.

As if I'm ever gonna let her anywhere _near_ that pervert again.

 _"Natsu! Natsu, come look!"_

Dear god, what now?

* * *

"Clearance sale?"

"That's right sir. The store's closing down for good today and the shop owner wants everything gone."

"But _wow..._ 90% off? On-"

 _"Clothes! Oh please, please, PLEASE Natsu!"_

I took a look at Lucy, although she was wearing her old dirty school uniform, she still didn't look any less attractive . Which was disturbing and still, mind baffling, how someone so physically attractive could be so annoying and troublesome. A huge turn off if you ask me.

But this girl needed clothes. She was not walking anywhere else outside with _my_ school uniform on. Fuck school pride I'm more concerned about my own dignity. And thus, I pulled out the rest of the money in my pocket. Which was also the rest of the money, she and I had to run on for the rest of June and some of July.

"Here's $50, spend it wise-"

I was cut off when she jumped on me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm embrace. "Thanks Natsu," she said over my shoulder, "You're always looking out for me."

I don't know why, but, in a moment of mental weakness, I rested my hands on her waist as a way to "return the hug". Then I quickly came back to my senses. "... _Get off of me..."_

In that split second, I saw a whirlwind of blonde and tan, fly inside the department store.

You know, I don't know why I'm so nice to her. Maybe cause she's living with me and I have to take care of her, _even though it's supposed to be the other way around,_ God she's so _terrible_ at her job! Wait, what was I saying again?

Oh right, why I'm so nice to her. That's literally the nicest I've ever treated another human being _ever..._ maybe my brain subconsciously thinks, just because we're living under the same roof, automatically makes us family. And I guess since I grew up without any family, perhaps I was secretly longing for one?

Heh, heh.

That's funny. Cause the last time I checked, I wasn't related to dumb blondes. She's gonna need to find her own place to live. And _soon._

"Natsu?!"

I looked up from my thoughts.

"Lisanna?!"

 _OH. SHIT._

It's **Lisanna.** The last time Lisanna and I saw each other...

 _"How's about we go walk to a nearby café, and finish this conversation over hot chocolate and marshmallows?"_

 _"Great, so it's a date."_

 _I almost choked on my spit._

 _Holy mother fuckin-_

 _"Just let me go get my_ umbrella _and we can go."_

 _Lisanna..._

 _Please forgive me..._

 _I make a break for Lucy in the pouring rain..._

I _totally_ blew her off to go save Lucy! Now if she decides to slap the shit outta me, I'd think she has a pretty good reason to. I'm an asshole.

"Hey Lis..." I was beginning to get weak in the knees taking a look at her appearance. The girl had on a light pink, mid drift bearing tube top with a hot pink butterfly on the front. The shirt did an excellent job, showing off the size of her large breasts and slimming waist figure. Also she had on those really short, tight, jeans that were ripped at the seams... yum.

"Natsu! I didn't expect to see you here... um... why are you here exactly?"

"What? _Oh, um_ I live in this area and... I heard about the sale and..."

She nodded her head, I could tell she wasn't convinced.

 _"Well at least you're not here with her..."_

I narrowed my eyes at her. Did she mean Lucy?

"Look Lisanna, listen." She looked at me with undivided attention. "I'm sorry for blowing you off the other day. Lucy was in danger, and I was the only one who could help her at the time."

She didn't answer, but nodded her head awkwardly again.

"I _swear,_ I do _not_ have a relationship with her like that. Heck, I _barely_ like her as a person."

"..."

"Lis? Do you forgive me?"

"..."

She burst out laughing.

Uh, _wut?_

"Oh Natsu! You take yourself _way_ too seriously. I was never really _mad_ at you. I knew it had to be something important for you to blow me off like that. I have so much faith in you..."

Just seeing Lisanna smile in unbridled joy, made me feel all fuzzy inside. That's the special power she has over me. No matter what, as long is Lisanna is smiling and happy, my life is ok. That's all I ever want to do. Walk by her, side by side forever, make sure that she's happy and protect that happiness. Someday, I want to be able to call her my wife.

"You know Dragneel, you _still_ owe me a date. Lisanna Struass is a girl that _never_ gets stood up." She smiled and winked at me

 _"Oh! O-okay... what did you have in mind?"_

"I don't know. But call me later and we'll work something out, I have to go look for my friend, Juvia."

"Hold on, I don't have your number!" She turned to look at me astonished. _"You don't?_ Well let's fix that right away then." I handed her my phone, my baby even, my white Samsung Galaxy S6 mini. Obviously, I didn't buy this myself, I won it in a weight lifting contest a while back. (First place bitches!) She put her digits in my phone, and even took a selfie of herself so when I look for her name in my contacts I'll always remember what she looks like today.

"Okay, what'sapp me soon. Bye Natsu!"

She waved at me, and sprinted off.

Oh, my angel.

 _"Natsu! Natsu! Sorry I took so long!"_

 _And then there's this person._

Lucy came running out the store, four overstuffed Karly's Department store bags in tow, along with a new outfit on.

I did a double take at her new look. She was sporting a red halter top, with Chinese flowers printed on, a pair of perfectly fitting ripped jeans, a pair of black open-toed wedges, along with three pretty red, faux Pandora bracelets on her right hand and a red purse in the other. Last but not least, her hair was left down.

So yeah, she looked great and everything and I was suprised the doofus had a sense of style, but what really caught my attention was how much shit she bought for $50. They must _really_ want to close up shop.

"Natsu I'm sorry I took so long. I know you you have to go to work soon and- _please don't yell at me!"_

I stared blankly at her for a few seconds then took her bags and proceeded to walk home. Sure, she wasted all my free time to nap and whatnot, and sure I had the night shift today. But the the love of my life just gave me her phone number and I'm feeling like I'm on top of the world right now.

And no annoying blonde is going to ruin that.

"Hey Lucy!"

.

.

.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

 **Okay, so chapter over! Yeah its a little shorter than my other two chapters, but I worked hard on it, just the same. Please fav and folllow, R &R, and be sure to tell me all your emotions while reading this chapter in your review. Bye~**


	4. Confidential

**Hello there everybody Long time no see?**

 **Before we start, I'd just like to say that this is a nalu story. I DO NOT apreciate people telling _ME_ what couple _MY_ story is going to end in! It is _really_ infuriating.**

 **It is NOT a Nali story people, you're telling _me._**

 **Anyway, now that _that's_ outta my system. Please! Read on! XD**

 **Oh yeah and warning: this chapter is _really_ long. But that's to make up for the short chapter last time and the long update time.**

* * *

 _"Wake_ up." A voice said. It was soft and gentle.

 _"Wake_ _up_ _Natsu_." The angel whispered.

I lazily rolled my eyes. _"Lisanna?"_

The girl huffed seemingly annoyed. I smirked happily out of habit.

"Natsu? Natsu, come on get up. Natsu? It's morning sleepy head." She said in a more irritated voice.

Oh, it was just _Lucy_ my mind realized.

I felt her fingers delicately move over the blanket. Oh no.

 _Please don't move the blanket._

 _"Natsu?"_

 _Please do **not**_ move the blanket.

The blonde eased her way over to my side of the bed and tried to gently tug the blanket off of me. Panicking, I subtly reached under my pillow and I felt something pretty weird. I smirked feeling a little... _spiffy._

"Nats-"

" _UWAAAAAHHH!"_ I jumped up from the blanket, the secret weapon on my face and a terrifying screech from my lungs.

 _" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Monster!"**_ Lucy cried out in terror. Her face looked a mix of Casper the Friendly ghost, Franklin, and Madonna. Well, if they had a love child.

I was wheezing out spurts of laughter at this point, and wiping away a continuous flow of tears from my eyes. My gut started clenching harshly but I couldn't stop laughing.

Lucy's face burned with anger and embarrassment at this point.

She threw a pillow at me. "Stop laughing!"

* * *

 **Confidential**

* * *

Okay, so maybe scaring Lucy with an old Halloween mask when she thought I was asleep wasn't perhaps a very nice thing to do (although it was funny _**as f***)**_ , she's a pretty fragile girl and all, but did she really have to lock me out of _my own house?_

"Lucy!"

I did another series of quick rams on the door for what? The fifth time? "I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier Princess, now _open up_ _!"_ She had the front and back doors locked, and all the windows were screwed shut. Okay, so maybe now I know how she feels every morning. You see, it's been about three or so weeks since our little "shopping spree" and the last time I saw Lisanna. We exchanged phone numbers and blah, blah, blah, off topic. Since we basically have everything we need to live, for the rest of the summer in our house, I no longer see the need to  leave. Of course, while I _felt one way, the blonde felt differently._

Every morning she wakes me up 7:00am on. The. Dot. On the dot. Every morning. In _motherloving, mother fucking, bitch ass loving summer._

But this morning I was tired. I spent the whole night and most of the A.M, on my phone, stealing WiFi from the neighbors to Whatsapp Lisanna. It was, an _amazing conversation._ Yeah, even though we still haven't gone on that date she was so excited about the last time we'd seen each other, she _does_ in fact have a summer job, and never is really a good time for her, and I _completely_ understand. Although a small, _very_ small part of me kind of doubts her for some reason. Like it feels as if, she's trying to throw me a curve ball or some shit. Anyways, when Lucy came to wake me up this morning I found this old Purge-looking Halloween mask, and decided to scare her with it. _You should've seen her face!_ She looked like she was ready to shit _bricks_.

"Hahaha! Damn that was funny..."

I rammed on the door again.

"Lucy open this door right now!"

Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _I don't **need** this. _ And I most definitely don't need _her_. This is _my_ street, my turf, my area, I'm sure I can find _some_ place to go hang out around here.

I turned away and began making my way over to the street.

My house is a little old building seated next door to a multimillion dollar construction site. I was told when I first moved in the place that it was a house that was built with the purpose of being used as a clubhouse for a bunch of 8-year-olds. If that's true, it would explain the one bedroom, small kitchen, living room, and even smaller bathroom. The parents did a nice job. Anyway my house is also located on the edge of the forest.

So on one side, a bunch of bush.

And on the other, the Tower Babylon.

So yeah, I don't get to see much in my little corner. However on the other side of the road, there's a row of houses owned by struggling people like me, in poverty stricken conditions. And yes, while I don't know many of them I- I well, don't like any of them. Wow. I genuinely didn't think this through.

On the main road of the back streets of Magnolia, there's this old abandoned meat factory, broken down windows, mold mildew, the works. However, a few months ago a couple of mischevious kids broke into it in the middle of the night and had a nighttime dance session.

Now, it's a become a popular hang out for young teens my age, to let out their creativity in this troubled neighborhood. Wether through lyrics, like rap battle or poetry, or though movement in different forms of dance. It was "the spot".

At the time, there were having a breakout session, and boys were on the mat taking turns freestyling dance. And there, I saw a little munchkin I was actually happy to see.

"Mind if I joined in?"

The kid turns around, his purple hair swishing ever so slightly and his cheeky face lights up when he sees me.

"Natsu!"

"Romeo!"

He jumps into my open arms and we share a warm hug. I actually _like_ Romeo. He and I met several years ago at the police station. I was being held there for doing something stupid (I was pretty rebelious at the time) and I noticed the kid crying at the front desk, begging, pleading for someone to go bring his daddy back. The scene struck a nerve in me cause it reminded me of all the times I asked people to bring _my_ daddy back and they wouldn't listen. Everyone to my mom, from when my dad first left us, down to the adults at the orphanage when I told them my daddy was still alive and out there.

So, not thinking properly, I run, grab the kids arm and storm out of the police station. I swore to myself that I was going to bring this kids father back. Little did I know however, that the boys father was actually a police officer at the station, and that his crying fit was actually _routinely_ at the station, because hes always afraid of his father getting hurt or something. It explains why everyone at the station was so indifferent to his crying, and unfazed because they were so used to it.

So I end up looking like an ass, having a huge tantrum on them ,then running outside with the kid to look for his father as if he was kidnapped or some shit. We went looking for about 5 hours, until the kids father actually found _us_ and turned me into the police station. I was the laughing stock of the kids at the orphanage for four straight weeks solid, but Macao, his dad told me that ever since that night, Romeo hadn't thrown a fit at the station since. And now, the kid is striving to be like me (which I highly advise him against), so ever since that night I've been trying my hardest to live my life straight for him. He's changed me for the better.

No, on that night we brought out the better in ourselves for good.

And ever since, we'd been closer than brothers.

The music comes to a halt from the breakout session, and everyone starts crowding around us. Make no mistake about it, I recognized every face in this group, it's just that I don't like any one of them.

"Man I heard you got a girlfriend." One of the boys say. Everyone else started this low howl in disbelief. I shivered once again at the "g" word.

"Yeah a pretty little blonde girl," He continued, "Didn't think you were into the ditzy type Natsu."

My eyebrows immediately shot up. "What do you mean, the ' _ditzy type'?_ Lucy's not stupid, you mother fucker."

 _"Woah, defensive much?_ Get all riled up over your girl?"

I stepped up to him. _Say what?_

The crowd watched silently as the scene unfolded before them. God knows why, I'm sure all of them know I don't have patience for shit.

" _Listen to me **Monte** ," _ I grabbed the bastard by the collar and lifted him off the ground. " _First of all Lucy's not anything of what you just said. Second, she is **not** my girlfriend."_

I let him down with a horrified look on his face. I smirked triumphantly on the inside, but his terrified look reminded me of Lucy, which was the reason I'm out here to begin with. And it just seemed to piss me off.

 _"I'm outta here."_ And the crowd immediately clears a path for me, a look a fear reflected in their eyes, but I simply deflected it from my mind.

 _"Natsu! Wait for me!"_ I heard Romeo's voice trailing behind me, but I didn't start walking any less faster.

* * *

I speedwalked right from main street, to the roads leading to the highway. In this area is where the majority of the middle-class live. The suburbs, if you will. In this area is where you'd find alot of shops, traffic, and foot traffic. In fact, a little ways from here, was my school Fairy Tail.

"Natsu look!" Romeo cried.

And a certain cafè.

It was a small building, located in the heart of town called the "Love Bugs Cafe". It is literally surrounded by skyscapers and located across the road from the national insurance place, so as you can imagine it had _alot_ foot traffic, which is why its the most popular coffee shop in town. But not just its location, part of its success is due to the fact that it has the best coffee in town. Even better than the two local Starbucks franchises, located in the mall and by the community college. However the majority of the college students come here.

This is where Lisanna and I were scheduled to go for our first date.

Well, before I decided to run away from her to save Lucy.

"Natsu! Natsu! Why are you in such a hurry?!" Romeo said.

I groaned and wiped my face. I was going to have to tell him. I didn't particularly like keeping secrets from Romeo, and besides it would feel better if someone else knew the Lucy thing so in case there's a situation.

I took a deep breath, and told him my story.

Cars honked at each other on the stop light. A mother taking a walk with her son sipped on a blue slushie then bent down and gave her boy a sip. A helicopter flew over the city.

It was funny how their mundane, everyday lives could still take place amidst this crazy mind boggling revelation.

"So she's an actual angel?"

I nodded my head.

"And definetly _not_ your girlfriend."

I shook my head, albeit a little confused.

"So... Do you still like Lisanna?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _"Hey man, if you're thinking of trying to **steal** her away from me-"_

"Just answer the question!"

I flinched a little at his hurtful tone of voice. But nodded my head obediently.

"Then don't turn around."

At first I was confused, but out of curiosity, I still turned around.

And my heart was flattened.

Inside the cafè seated by the window in a cozy two person booth, was Lisanna and Gray.

"Lis, thanks for coming on such short notice." He said. His hair was in its normal messy spiky state like mine, nothing special there. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, casual jeans, a gold watch and brown shoes. He looked like he was dressed for a date.

"No problem Gray," Lisanna said. She was dressed in a strapless, fiery red, summer sun dress that stopped mid-thigh along with a black hair tie on her wrists and red pumps on her feet. Date ready.

Well _she_ sure got dressed up for someone who was seemingly put on "short notice". And thats another thing; somehow she's able to drop what she's doing to run down to the cafè to meet up with Gray, but for me, its this excuse or the next.

"Anything for you," Lisanna gushed. Her cheeks went cherry red and she smiled at him. He simply stared icily at her. His signature "Cool as ice way" I suppose.

Bastard.

"Look, I've had some time to think about what you told me the other day in the rain." he said.

I scoffed. " _The other day in the rain"?_ That was my birthday you bastard!

 _"Uh huh..."_ Lisanna said anticipatorily. It was if she was hanging onto his every word. Her big blue orbs bulged and I saw her lean forward every so slightly. I think my chest started to hurt.

"And I don't think I was being fair to you when I told you no..."

He told her no! That _idiot._

"Then randomly kissed me." Lisanna whispered, her voice trailing off.

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah..."

At this point Romeo and I had our faces shmushed unceremoniously against the glass. Although I had really sensitive hearing, and could listen to every word they exchanged I couldn't help myself.

Onlookers be damned.

Back to Lisanna and Grays date, I could feel my soul crushing just standing here waiting for the inevitable final blow to my soul when this date was finished.

"Did you know, the original owners of this place was an old retired married couple?" Gray said as he dipped his buttercream crackers in his tea. "They originated from Iceland and they migrated to Magnolia to retire. They sold this amazing coffee, using local Icelandic beans they ground into coffee. Their secret by the way. The idea, was an instant hit and they ended up starting a small business, selling coffee in a log cabin on snowy days. They were busier than they'd hope but they were happy together."

"Aww," Lisanna cooed. "That sounds really romantic."

"It is.." He said and then intertwined their fingers.

 _No..._

Romeo turned to me. "Natsu are you okay?"

I shook my head. I don't think I'll ever be okay again.

"Well when they died," Gray continued, "Their children took over. They made some serious mordern renovations, for example, upgrade from a log cabin."

Lisanna chuckled.

"And add more things to their menu, like hot chocolates and teas. Oh, and sweet pastries and stuff to eat. Look, the point is the children, well the _grandchilden now_ , named it the "Love Bugs Cafè" in honor of their grandparents undying love for coffee... and each other."

He took hold of both her hands.

"Its the most romantic place in Fiore," his voice was but a mere whisper. "And the perfect place to do this."

He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a rectangular jewelry case.

 _"Gray!"_ Lisanna cried. She placed both her hands over her mouth.

My heart was breaking- no, more than _breaking,_ words couldn't explain how hurt I was right now.

The sights and sounds of the world dulled and blurred itself out. My hand weakly touched the glass of the cafè to the shape of Lisanna's figure.

She took the small beautiful bracelet from the box and she watched teary eyed as Gray adorned it on her wrist.

 _"...Lis..."_ The words slipped weakly from my mouth.

"Lisanna I'm willing to give you a chance... give _us_ a chance." He said.

She gasped in disbelief. Then in one swift move, she threw her arms around him and smashed her lips against his. At first he was surprised, but then it slighlty faded and he gently kissed her back. They broke apart.

"There," she said. "Now we're even."

 _"Lisanna...?"_

I felt Romeo's hand on my cheeks. He kept rubbing them until I realized my eyes were wet.

" _Big bro..._ don't cry..."

I felt my cheeks, and alas I was. And the tears kept falling. _What was I thinking?_ Lisanna was going to love me? Ha! How stupid am I? She'll never love a bum like me. No one has. And no one ever will. I'm going to die alone.

Flip this. I'm going to kill myself.

I mean, who would miss me? Maybe Romeo, but he's the only one. I have no one. No one.

 _"Let's go..."_ I said softly.

* * *

I turned the knob to the door to my house. It turned all the way. It was opened? _Lucy._ That idiot could've gotten hurt.

 _"Lucy? Lucy!" I_ cried. I guess she was asleep, it was after ten or so by now.

After a whole evening of sulking about Lisanna and being eventually talked out of suicide by Romeo, (Its nice to have a friend who knows what you're thinking, even if you don't say it) I decided to take my worn out and weary self home to have a nice long nap.

July 21st might've just been one of the crappiest days of my life.

But what should I expect? Its on the same month day as my birthday.

I wondered aimlessly in the dark in my living room until I found the light switch _._ I found it and switched it on _._

 _"Surprise!"_

Lucy popped from behind the couch, a party hat on and a huge grin on her face.

 _What the-_

Oh Mavis, I forgot I live in a house with a looney.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" She blew into a noisemaker from a party bag and from that same bag took a handful of confetti and threw it at me.

I rubbed my hands over my face. " _What are you doing?"_

"Its your birthday party silly!~I read online on a Earth website to make a person really happy you throw a party for them. And _this_ is your birthday party!"

Was I hearing this right? Was I hearing _anything_ right?

 _"_ Okay Lucy, _Princess."_ (My nickname for her)

Explain this slowly Natsu, she's a bit... crazy.

"Birthday parties are usually on the person's actual... _birthday."_

 _Her high ponytail swished over her neck as she tried to comprehend what I was saying._

 _She was adorned in silk, baby blue pajamas with dark blue bunnies adorning it. This included her button up short sleeved top, and her pajama shorts._

 _"I think I get it,"_ she continued. "But if I'm not mistaken, I crash landed in your room on your actual birthday a month ago, yes?"

"Well I mean... _yes_ but..."

 _But how did she know that!_

"Well ever since then, I've been trying to plan a surprise birthday for you to make up for ruining your birthday last month."

 _Huh._ So she decided to make a make-up party for an original party that never happened _._ Nice logic _._

"I had it all planned out. First, I would all the party stuff I got from Don's. Then, I needed an excuse for you to get out of the house, so I pretended to be mad when you tried to scare me with the mask."

I scoffed. "Don't try to play it off."

She looked at me with serious eyes. _"Natsu._ I am an angel, and I see supernatural things every day. I once fought a league of demons, _in the raw,_ with my best friends. _And demons aren't the prettiest of creatures._ Do you really think some _Earthly_ piece of plastic, _is_ gonna scare me?"

Normally I would suspect her of lying, but just by her tone of voice and facial expression, I could see she wasn't lying.

So that means when she was at Don's she _intentionally_ picked all that stuff up. And that also means she pretended to be scared then angry this morning, as an excuse to get _me_ out of the house to set up the decorations. Wow.

She's more clever than I thought.

But I don't care. I'm not in the mood for it right now.

"Look sorry Princess, but not in the mood," I brushed past her roughly on the way to my room. "Clean up my house, then go to bed."

I turned the door knob to my room to find Lucy inside lying on my bed.

I screamed. Naturally of course.

 _"Why do you keep doing that?!"_

"Oh please Natsu! Please please _please!"_

I sighed. If I know one thing about Lucy, it's that she's persistant.

"Fine. If it means I can go to sleep."

" _Yay!"_

* * *

"Okay, so there are three fundamental elements that make up a good birthday party. One is the song. So since I don't know the birthday song, I decided to do a freestyle."

"What-"

" _Birthdays_ _are the time of year..."_

Oh my gosh.

" _Where the birthday boy should give a cheer..."_

Dear god make it stop...

 _"So we make it a happy, happy **BIRTHDAY!** "_

After a few more torturous moments of singing bad enough to make the dead roll over in their coffins and say _"shut the hell up..."_

She moved on.

"The next thing on the agenda is the birthday cake."

"Did you bake a cake?"

"Uh well... sort of."

"Let me guess, you burned the cake to a pile of ashes? Destroyed my oven? Or better yet, _you ate it."_

"Uh... well the batter was _so_ good and- and, I just wanted a _taste._ And well... when I was done _tasting_ there was kinda, sorta, _nothing left at all."_

"You ate _all_ that batter?"

She held back a burp then nodded her head. "You were gone a long time." I could tell she was ready to puke just thinking about it.

I realized I had a crummy day, but Lucy just sat here all day and gorged herself in cake batter. Oh wow, the greedy monster got what she deserves. I couldn't help but laugh.

I laughed and laughed and laughed. I couldn't seem to stop laughing.

I looked down at her with my grin still on my face. Her eyes widened at me and she blushed.

 _"You smiled at me..."_

We stared at each other eye to eye for a few long moments.

She then cleared her throat.

"Now onto the third and final thing. _The gift."_

"You brought me a present?"

"No sir. I've got you something better."

Lisanna's heart? Gray's head on a silver platter? My dad alive and well?

"A story." She said.

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman. The woman had just given birth to a premature baby in the midst of cancer."

I continued to stare intensely into her eyes. I don't know if she was doing this purposefully or not, but it was like I could _see_ the story as she was telling it.

* * *

"Miriam! You did it!" A man yelled out to a woman, lying on a bed, sweaty and exhausted. "You had my child!"

The woman, pale and breathless, managed to give the man a weak smile. _"Oh, Adelbert..."_

The old woman who was in the room, that helped deliver the baby, walked over to the couple with a sleeping bundle in her hands. "It's a boy..."

The man slowly reached out for his son, and as he held the baby in his hands, tears began to flow. _"I have... a_ ** _son._** _A tiny person of my own, to call my child..."_

However, the baby continued sleeping.

"You guessed it right," Lucy said, "The baby was sick."

I continued to stare deep in her eyes and watch the man coo at his child. The mother continued sleeping.

"The baby's mom died on that delivery table." I snapped out of my trance when I heard that. "She was never in any physical condition to carry a child, and her stage four brain cancer wasn't making things any better. But despite the odds, and despite what all her friends had to say, she loved that man so much, that she decided she had to gave birth to his baby."

I couldn't even bring myself to look back at Lucy. To think that, that woman _died_ because she loved that man so much. It was an act of love so selfless, it was breathtaking. I could only hope and pray that one day, someone would love me like that.

At one point, I thought that person was Lisanna.

She lighlty held my chin and turned my head at such an angle that I was staring deeply into her eyes once more. My heart started pounding thunderously in my chest.

"The father was devastated but he needed to start looking for help for his son or the baby would be joining his mother next."

* * *

The man continued to weep over the dead body of his wife as the nurse who delivered the baby checked him out.

 _"Mr. Adelbert?" she said, her tone heavy._

 _He sniffed. "Yes?"_

 _She shook her head. "I'm_ _sorry. I don't know what's wrong. The baby just won't stop sleeping. And, he's unnaturally pale."_

She handed the man his baby. He stared tenderly at his small pale baby. His breathing was soft and weak.

"Oh my son..." He moaned.

Eight days after her death, it was finally the day of Miriam's funeral.

The sky was black and overcast. Thunder and lightning cracked throughout the sky. Rain was pouring in by the bucketloads. A small group of people were huddled over a closed coffin at the far end of the cemetery. Family and friends alike were sobbing as two men slowly began to lower the coffin in the hole.

Up on a hill a ways off from the ceremony, was Adelbert himself.

He couldn't bring himself to go down there and see his lover be lowered down into a deep trench, never to see her again. He didn't want to be around all those sad crying people. And he most certainly didn' t want nosey people to ask about his son.

After endless searching from medical experts and healers, Adelbert could find no one who knew what was wrong with his son. The last doctor, told him to give up and not get too attatched as the baby was dying slowly. So thats where the baby was now. In his house, a distance away but at a see-able distance.

Suddenly Adelbert smelt smoke. He turned his head to discover his house was on fire.

And the baby was asleep inside!

"Oh my..." I watched as the flames gradually engulfed the house and thick piles of smoke bellowed throughout the windows.

I looked at Lucy with wide eyes.

"So what happened to the baby?"

She looked at me and smiled. "It was a miracle. The house went up in ashes. But after everything was hosed down and such. The firemen found the baby- and he was crying! It seemed as if the baby absorbed some of the fire to stay alive, and the fire burned out the illness running through his veins."

My jaw slackened. _"Woah..."_

 _"Wait for it,"_ she whispered.

* * *

"Son! Son! Son!" Adelbert cried absolutely hysterical. Gathered around the pile of ashes that used to be his house were the firefighters, the funeral goers and all the townspeople. It was a small town.

 _"Noooooo!"_ the bloodcurdling shriek came from his lungs as he continued to dig through the rubble. _"Its all my fault..." His voice began to break._

The firefighter handed the man a small crying bundle.

"What?" He took it, and unwrapped the sheets surrounding the baby. He looked burned, charred a little but the baby's skin now had a deep tan, his eyes were feral and alive, his hair turned red.

And for the first time in about eight days, Adelbert finally had an idea about what to name his son.

 _"Igneel..."_

* * *

He named him "Igneel" a slightly altered form of the word "Ignite". As in, the fire that was meant to destroy him, instead ignited the life within him.

I gave Lucy a peculiar look. "My dad...?"

She nodded her head.

"This, is the story of your father, Igneel."

* * *

As a single parent, Adelbert had to take on the role of both mother and father. But in raising Igneel, Adelbert was falling to the pressure of society to raise a productive young man.

He was _very_ strict on his son and he made him start working on the family farm as soon as the boy could walk.

Igneel had slaved and laboured for most all the days in his young life.

And he didn't like it. At all.

* * *

"Igneel!"

Trotting from out an old run down barn was a twelve year old muscular boy with feral eyes and red hair.

"Yeah dad?"

"Why isn't your scrawny little butt out here, plowing the soil?!"

The boy shrunk back. "But dad its Sunday... And I haven't done my homework... or my make up work!" He cried. "At this rate, I'm going to fail my classes!"

Adelbert stopped hoeing his corn field to stare his son dead in the eye.

"Well then, I can't have my son _flunking_ now can I?" The boys spirit lifted.

 _"Drop out."_

The red head did a double take in surprise. "What?! Why?!"

"Because, this school thing is always cutting into the time you need to be doing farmwork. A man needs to start working on his farming skills from a young age. _It's what your mother would have wanted."_

Poor Igneel, he ran back into the barn with tears in his eyes. _"Its not fair,"_ he sobbed. " _It's not fair..."_

* * *

When he was a teenager he ran away from his home in a small town on a farm. He was sick and tired of his father putting so much stress on him, for things that was out of my control. Like his mom dying for instance.

He ran off on his sixteenth birthday to the big city.

Igneel was tired of working for things the hard way. It was time he started getting what he wanted, when he wanted.

"Heres when the story gets interesting," Lucy said, "This is the start of the reason why your father left your family many years ago."

"Well what happened?"

"You see, your father was a teenager living on foreign grounds. He needed basic neccesities like food and shelter. But for all that he needed money. So his first job was as a drug smuggler."

"Drug smuggling... Well what happened to him? That kind of stuff, really messes you up for life."

"He did many illegal jobs. He was a new kid in the city, young and naive and the perfect victim for adults to prey on. He even got a job in a assasination squad."

"Damn, my old man was in an assination squad?"

"Yes sir. Igneel began to have such a thrill breaking the law all those years, that an assination squad was the only logical next step for him."

They were formerly called "D4" but after Igneel joined it became "D5".

* * *

"Boss," a woman said indescretely. "The mission is complete. The owner of the chain of food franchises is dead."

"Excellent Akira," an omninous voice replied huskily. "You didn't let the others get out of hand did you?"

The woman sighed in exasperation. "Nothing more than a few innocent bystanders. C'mon boss, you and I both know, those boys can't be tamed."

"Before you go, Akira," the boss said "Make sure that new boy is boding well with the others. Those three can be very viscous sometimes. Especially your brother."

The woman in all black chuckled. Some of her silky black strands forming a veil over her face. "Yes sir."

Igneel, of course having no experience formerly killing people, was very aloof to the whole "assasination" thing. However the boss of the organization saw something special in him. Something the others obviously couldn't see.

"Hey Igneel," Crash said. "Do you dye your own hair or do you go to a salon?"

The other two D5 boys laughed. Igneel simply glared.

One of the other boys jumped down from his shack on the roof and quickly snatched Igneel's scarf.

"Hey give that back! Nibble!"

The others ran a hardy laugh as they watched Igneel try to fruitlessly steal his scarf back. Unbeknowest to the boys in the room, Akira had entered the room.

In one swift, clean, ghostly move, the woman snatched the item from her twin brother, flipped him over her shoulder and tripped Igneel.

"Stop fooling around," she said and gave them all a deadly glare. They shivered. Every man, who thought he was a man in that room put their tails between their legs and sat at attention to Akira.

"Ha ha, you got whooped by your sister," Brainiac teased.

"Shutup," the boy punched him in the arm.

"Stop the stupidity in here boys, or else I might have to _kill_ one of you." She scanned the row of bowed heads until she saw the red head. "You! Come with me."

* * *

"Akira had officially taken your father under her wing. They soon became very close going out on missions, plus, she found his knack. He could breathe fire. Eventually Akira grew an admiration for the muscular man. And said admiration eventually, turned into something more."

I raised my eyebrow. "You don't mean..." She nodded her head and yawned. "This story is taking alot longer than I thought." She yawned again.

"Well then go to sleep, your yawning is starting to piss me off."

She yawned again. "No no, I wanna finish _the..."_ Her head dipped. As she dozed off. I watched the clock tick from 11:39 to 11:40.

"Get up shorty." I picked up the blonde in my arms bridal style and made my way over to our bedroom.

That sounded a little wrong.

"I wanna finish this story Natsu."

 _"No."_ I said sternly.

"But I wanna finish it."

I stared at her down in my arms. "Why are you pushing yourself so hard just to tell me this stinking story?"

"Because your father is so important to you and if knowing about your father makes you happy, then I want to do it." She looked up at me eyes hazy, a smile on her face and said:

"That's what friends are for."

She continued smiling and gushing at me and I stared wide eyed at her.

 _Friends?_

After everything that happened to us so far, I thought she _hated_ me. I mean, I really thought...

 _Friends?_

So she didn't hate me.

I guess the birthday party was an obvious sign.

Its just I never really had a friend apart from Romeo.

"Natsu?" I blushed.

"Whatever, just summarize this quickly so we can go to bed."

She snuggled into my chest. "Where were we?"

* * *

Igneel and Akira fell hard for each other. Their code names in D5 were the "Fire Dragon King" and "The Mistress of the shadows". They became the ultimate couple.

One night in a hot spring a little ways from the D5 headquarters, Igneel and Akira had finally consumated their love. This was the peak of their relationship.

After they were done, Igneel hopped from the pool to get their clothes, and while he was doing so he discovered the D5 headquarters were on fire. There were police officers and law enforcers swarming around the building. He turned back to Akira to see her fighting off FBI and SWAT team members. But she was naked so she was easily subdued.

Igneel panicked. He thought all the mistakes of his past were just going to suddenly come back and haunt him all at once. Everything he'd done in the past was bound to come back and bite him in the butt.

He ran away.

He managed to escape capture unlike all of his former teammates, but the guilt of it all never left.

So he started wandering. He became a traveler, because he no longer had a home, or a family, or friends.

A week and a half after Igneel's miraculous escape, he saw in a local newspaper that the government had ordered out public execution on all his former friends in D5.

Even Akira.

He was heartbroken, but he had to let her go in order to move forward in life.

Igneel was on the brink of being thirty. Aged twenty nine, and he began thinking about the past of his life, and he began regretting and rethinking some things. He vowed to spend the rest of his life a changed man.

Just as he made that vow, he found the love of his life.

In a gas station mini mart he bumped into a beautiful blonde.

And that blonde was soon to be Natsu's mother, Natsuki Frelise.

Igneel was immediately smitten by her beauty and grace. She was shy and timid and apalogized profusely for bumping into him.

He met her again at a pet hospital in Manaroe. After that, they started talking, then dating and eventually got married.

The man with the red hair, and the woman with the blonde hair, eventually made a boy with pink hair. Natsu.

And Igneel finally decided to settle down, to properly raise and take care of his family. So for safety reasons he moved his family into a small house in the middle of the dense woods.

"Do you remember that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

I nodded my head. Of course I remember that. Living with mom and dad in the forest were some of the best years of my life.

We ate wonderful meals from mom, I got to always play in the woods with dad, and at the end of it all we'd sleep under the stars.

"It was amazing." I said.

"It _was_ amazing," she mused. "But just as he feared during the assault on D5, his mistakes in the past _did_ come back to haunt him."

My smile dropped.

"Since he decided to settle down and stay in one place and no longer roam around, people started to sniff him out. Remember those "adventures" he used to take you on when you were young?"

Yeah I remembered those. My dad used go away from the house alot for trips he never went into detail about. But I remember when I was about four years old I begged to go on one of his trips. We didn't do much but walk and talk, but on the way back home we were attacked. Best. Day. Ever. After that, taking me on his trips became a regular thing.

"He had those trips to finish off the people who knew about his current location. You both became infamous in the fighting world. "The Fire Dragon King" and his son, the "Salamander". You had natural prowess and strenght just like your father. And, even though you didn't breathe fire yet like him, you were able to withstand fire like him which came in handy whenever he used his powers."

She let out a long yawn. It was 1:20am. You know its a bit of a coincidence. Yesterday morning, I stayed up all night and some of the morning talking with Lisanna.I said it was an amazing conversation. Tonight, I did the same thing, instead with Lucy.

"One day, Igneel got an ominous note from a mysterious person, promising to kill him and his family. The time had come. He knew he had to leave. He thought, the thought of him finally being happy and raising a family was silly of him to think. Especially after all that he's done. So he decided to leave."

My mind flashed.

 _"Daddy!"_

Its a day, I'll never forget.

"Igneel set out to find the person who threatened his family. But this person was clever and cunning. He assasanited Igneel with a poison bullet to the back. But despite that, when the killer revealed his identity the shock alone could've kill him."

What did she mean. The shock alone?

"Lucy," I whispered, but the blonde was out cold. So I carried her out into the room, only one question plagued my mind.

 _Who killed my father?_

 _"Natsu..."_ Lucy moaned. "Good night..."

I sighed.

"Shutup and go to bed, will ya!"

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm on vacation What was your favourite part? And what do you think about the backstory to the cafe? I thought really hard on that :D And the cafè scene. What did you feel on that part, happy or sad. :(Also, what do you think on the fact that Lucy had a party just for Natsu? That girl is just too sweet! Most importantly leave your thoughts on Igneel's backstory! And... Go!**


	5. Country Bumpkin

**Important Announcement:** **This isn't a different story, its still the same story you all fell in love with, just a different picture and summary. But I'm not sure though, should I have left it alone, or do you like the change?**

 **Update:** **After fiddling with the cover image and summary this is what I've decided to stick with. No more fooling around okay? Promise.**

* * *

Country Bumpkin

About a week has passed since my "birthday" party. And I still can't believe what I heard.

I have _fire absorbing_ blood in my veins?

Well I always sorta knew that, just never to that extent.

My dad was an ex con.

Damn, he smuggled drugs and foreign weapons. He _sold_ drugs and foreign weapons.

Two acts of fraud.

Countless armed robberies.

My dad was messed up.

And then he joins an _assassination squad._

 _Who in the heck, told him that that was a good idea?_

Getting paid to kill people for fun is _never_ a good idea.

Unless, of course, those people were giant _jerks_ to him in the past.

If that's the case then maybe _I_ need to join an assassination squad of my own. I already have quite a few people on my hit list...

But that's another story.

Lastly, my dad spends the rest of his life, thwarting off the mistakes of his past, but one particular mistake of his, came back from out of nowhere, and bites him in the ass.

You know I'm not the particularly vengeful type, but, it would make me feel better if Lucy told me who my father's killer was. She keeps insisting that she doesn't know who it is, but I think she _does_. And the fact that she might know, and isn't telling me is basically eating me up from the inside out.

 _"Natsu!"_ she called. "Your food is ready."

"Lucy, calm yourself, I'm coming!"

The kitchen smelt aromatic of cinnamon french toast and delicious scrambled eggs.

"Luce, this looks amazing!" I said taking in the spread of food laid before me.

The blonde popped her head from behind the fridge, a smile on her face.

"Really? Thanks! I've been really practicing to get hang of this whole 'Earth cooking' thing."

" _Thwis hwas been tha besh twy of yours, so far!"_ I said whilst I indulged myself in breakfast heaven.

She moved from behind the fridge door with a pitcher of orange juice in her hands, my eyebrows flashed up when I saw what she was wearing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She chastised, then she poured some juice in the glass cup next to my plate. She turned around to reveal the lacy pink bra hidden behind her low ponytail, and black shorts she was wearing under the fluffy pink apron. Which was the _only_ thing she was wearing beneath her apron.

"You know, you really shouldn't walk around me looking like that."

"I'm sorry, what?"

 _"Nothing!"_ I cried and I nervously sipped on my orange juice just so I'd have an excuse not to speak.

Okay, so she's attractive I get it Natsu.

But you don't go blurting perverted things like that around Lucy!

She's your "guardian angel" for crying out loud!

I cleared my throat, and my head from the temporary buzz I just created.

 _Reign it in Natsu!_

I had something important to tell Lucy.

"Lucy, pack your things." I told her. "We're going on a trip."

* * *

The train cart rattled and shook as it made its way along the tracks. Suddenly I began to feel a little quesy but the motion sickness patches I was wearing all along the left arm seemed to be holding up nicely, which was weird, considering they never used to work before.

And no, don't come with that ' _It's cause of Lucy!'_ crap. Like cut me a break, you people try to associate her with everything good in my life, why not give _me_ some freaking credit?

 _Maybe I just have an iron gut, gi-hi._

Lucy waved goodbye to the quickly diminishing image of Magnolia, from inside the train window.

Her hair was tied up into two high buns, only her bangs left out. She was wearing a plain white tank top with the design of a big butterfly on it, and a ruffled, pastel coloured skirt.

I was wearing a red muscle tee, a white capri pants with black sandals and of course my white scarf.

She turned to me, her big brown eyes twinkled with fear. "Natsu, where are we going?"

I looked at her in the eyes and smiled.

"I don't think I ever told you 'thank you' for what you did the other day. You know, the party and stuff. It was... _kind of_ thoughtful _._ And I guess _maybe_ you... maybe you... made me a _little_ happy, after a crappy day. So... _thanks for that."_ I squeaked out those last few words.

She smiled softly to herself, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Anything to make _you_ happy Natsu..." She said, and then she started to fiddle with her bangs nervously.

"We're going to Old St. Peters, by the way." I said. "I recognized that place from the story. It's where my grandpa Adelbert lives. If he's still alive anyway."

The siren on the train rang out. Thick puffs of smoke bellowed in the air. The train trudged on.

"But why go there? And why bring me?"

The carts rumbled as we passed over some damaged tracks. Some people were walking, others talking and heck others were sleeping.

"Luce, you know I can't let this go, not right now... Lucy I _have_ to know who my father's killer was."

"Natsu, I thought I told you to _let it go."_

 _"No! Why can't you just understand that?!"_

 _"Natsu Dragneel,"_ she said through clenched teeth. _"Stop being so stubborn for once in your life,_ and listen to what someone else has to say _other than yourself!_ There are _cosmic consequences_ to what you're trying to figure out here!"

People all around the cart began to pop their heads and peek their eyes to our conversation. We were attracting a crowd.

"Lucy I'm not about to argue with you about this." The train's siren rang out again as we near soon reached a tunnel. "Either you're with me, or against me on this." I looked at her sternly. She smiled at me.

"I'm with you," she huffed. "Even though what I think you're doing is pretty _stupid_. But what are friends for right?" Then she beamed at me

"Right." I grinned at her, and then we high-fived.

* * *

Old St. Peter's Village: 12:08 pm

Lucy and I had just hopped off the train, and it felt we were transported to about fifty years into the past.

"What the heck _is_ this place?"

I said as I marveled at all the dirtroads and crosspaths, people traveling on donkeys and carts, and wearing old dresses and trousers.

"Natsu," Luce touched my arm, "Did you notice we were the only persons on the train who stopped here?"

"Well with the way this town looks, I wouldn't expect the tourism business to be exactly booming."

Suddenly one of the villagers stopped. "Visitors?" She said.

* * *

"So you two are looking for old man Adelbert," the girl said. "Why?"

I sped up to walk on the left side of the girl. She was young, about sixteen years old, she wore a long, old navy blue dress and a silk satin bonnet. Despite the clothing covering her face, her beautiful emerald green eyes stood out. She was very pretty.

"I'm sorry for being so nosey. It's just that we don't get strangers much around here. The majority of the original inhabitants had moved away to mordern society years ago. Apparently, our way of life was too 'primitave' for them now a days. Why work for your food in a farm, when you can just go to some store and buy it? People seem to have lost their sense of hard work and pride since technology was introduced to Fiore. And it also seems as though Fiore itself has forgotten we exist..." She looked real sad for a moment. "We're no longer on the map of the country."

We made eye contact, but then she quickly looked away.

"Enough rambling on, all of us here are just so used to the train completely passing us by, that no one works at our train stations anymore. And also, please excuse everyone's poor hospitality skills. Did I mention we don't usually have guest?"

She took a long, hard look at my spiky pink hair. The she turned back to look at Lucy and her vibrant blond hair.

"We've never seen vistors so strange," I blushed out of embarrassment. She then took my chin and held it lightly between her forefinger and thumb, so I was looking at her square in the eye. " _Or_ _so_ _handsome..."_ she whispered.

Lucy gasped.

I began blushing extremely profusely.

"Umm, _hello,"_ Lucy said wedging herself between us. "Calm down all the flirting and just help us find Adelbert."

"Sorry," the girl said. She hid her eyes beneath the bonnet again and giggled. "My name is Serlique by the way. Serlique Woodside. Follow me."

As Lucy and I walked along either side of Serlique, my mind couldn't help but wander why Lucy had gotten so defensive just now.

I know its gonna sound kinda stupid when I say this, but could Lucy have been... _jealous?_

Have I gone _insane?_ Where did that thought even _come_ from? No, Lucy's just a big kill-joy, cranky pants.

Honestly Natsu, sometimes I really worry myself.

* * *

As Serlique walked Lucy and I to the heart of the town. I began to notice more and more people walking about and tents placed about everywhere. As we walked in the blistering heat, with dust kicking up with every step we took, we finally walked to the edge of town where there was a forest trail then a clearing. That clearing revealed acres and acres of land all full of all kinds of different, separated farms.

"We just cleared the first half of our town, where everyone lives and sleeps. But this," she gestured to the acres and acres of plowed soil, separated only by fences or a single file row of bushes or trees. "This is our way of life."

Lucy looked the most awe-struck out of the two of us.

"Look at all the plants and trees," she said. "They're so green and... _beautiful."_

She marveled at it all. Her doe brown eyes twinkled with wonder and delight. Serlique stood next to her. "All God's creatures. All God's creations. _They're amazing, aren't they?"_

Lucy bent down and picked up a stray dandelion. She smiled at it and played with its fuzzy contents. The wind picked up, and blew it away.

"I know," she said solemnly. "It's one thing to just stare at it from up above. It's another thing entirely to feel it. _Experience it."_

Lucy's blonde hair shone in the sun as the wind picked up and had its way with her bangs.

I don't think I ever stopped to think how much Lucy's actually missed out on. This is the first time she's experienced the great outdoors. I could only imagine what it feels like to look on to a bunch of people doing things, _you_ want to do. Having the experiences _you_ want have.

I continued to stare at her happy face.

"Umm I'm sorry, _what?"_ I was brought back by Serlique. "What do you mean by _'It's one thing to stare at it from up above'?_ You sound like an alien or something..." She narrowed her eyes at Lucy.

My muscles involuntarily flexed.

Lucy tensed too. She turned to look at me.

I shot her a look that said, ' _Don't look at me! Deal with it yourself!'_

Then Serlique snapped her fingers. "Oh I get it! City talk. You city folks don't really get out much do you? This is probably all very new to you, but don't worry, you'll get alot of fresh air here."

I almost couldn't believe my ears. This was probably all very new to _her,_ considering how naive she just sounded.

Luce chuckled nervously. _"Yeah,_ that's what I meant."

* * *

We walked into a big moldy green coloured barn, inside there wasn't much furniture.

A table made out of an old crate on the side by the wall.

A makeshift beanie chair, made completely out of an old haystack.

And a single bed.

On that bed, was a pale, old and bony looking man.

His eyes were closed and covered with long, bushy eyebrow hair. He had a balding head with warts sprouting out on the crown. He turned over to his side so he could catch a glimpse of the person who walked inside his barn.

His movements were shaky and frail.

When he turned over to his side, I got to see how thin and sickly he really was.

This couldn't have been the same man who had first raised my father.

 _"Grandpa?"_ Serlique whispered.

The old man propped himself up to see the strange people who wondered into his home.

 _"Serlique..." He moaned. He tries to sit up, but his hands began shaking violently. Serlique ran over to help him up._

 _"Who are these people?" He croacked out._

 _"Grandpa,"_ she went. "These people came off the train looking for you. Please don't be angry with me."

Part of me seriously wondered why she kept calling him 'grandpa'. Were they related?

He opened one of his bushy eyebrows and took a long look at me.

Suddenly, my heart started to swell with emotion at the sight of him.

Grandpa...

He was the only family member I have left. My dad left me, then got murdered by some derranged killer.

My mom died of food poisoning in a nun home.

I don't have any brothers or sisters.

And the most I know about my grandmother is that, she gave her life so that my father could have his.

But that's it.

Just me and grandpa.

My grandpa and me.

I looked at the old man and smiled.

He seemed to be looking at me with just as much emotion as I was staring at him.

 _"Gramps."_

 _"Little deliquent."_ He snarled.

I literally thought I heard a record scratch.

Say what?

"Serlique, just who is this hooligan you brought into my home?" He turned back to look at me. "And just what type juvenile deliquent dyes his hair _pink?_ I mean, back in my day when boys had on anything pink..."

The old man starting rambling on about boys and their masculinity.

And right there then I had to supress my urge to strangle my grandpa over the bed and put him out of his misery.

After a while, Lucy and I both had finally convinced him _(and seemingly Serlique)_ that I was his long lost grandson.

"You're Igneel's son..."

My head snapped at his voice. He was looking at me with an od dead panned expression. My heart flipped.

"Same tanned skin, odd coloured hair..."

By now the girls had long left the room.

"Same warm toothy grin..."

Tears brimmed the border of his squinting eys, threatening to spill over. "Igneel's... son..."

"And you're Igneel's dad..." I said.

He got up and I ran over to him and crushed him in a hug. He slowly embraced me back, even though I could've sworn I just crushed a couple bones...

It was the most amazing feeling ever. To go from not having any family, after years and years of loneliness and desperato. And then finally give up, only to have the thing you've been looking for for most of your life, finally fall into your lap.

Adelbert was like that tiny flicker of hope, that still presided stubbornly within my heart, like the burning embers that remained on a campfire after the fire burned out. Some sort of hopeful unseen substance telling me that all was not lost, I had a family out there- somewhere.

And here I was, looking at him now.

"C'mon kid," Gramps said. "Change your clothes. We have alot to catch up on."

After awhile, I was dressed in one of grandpa's old sleeveless work shirts, barefoot with a straw hat and a pair of overalls. Yeah...

 _No._

It wasn't really my style, but out of respect and sensitivity to my newly found grandpa, I decided to keep on the shitty clothes.

 _Oh how Lucy would be so proud of me._

Speaking of which, where was the little princess?

"Gramps, where are the girls?"

He gave me a sly look, his wrinkles and smile lines scrunched together.

"Looking for my little Serlique, ain't ya? You have my blessing. Rest assured, _you_ my son, are a _smooth_ operator. Make sure use protection, I hear they have that now a days."

My face dramatically heated up and turned red.

 _What?_

I mean sure Serlique was pretty... no bewitching maybe, but me and Serlique like that... I just met her!

Hey, you know maybe it's just me, but I'd rather not SCREW a girl I just MET.

Old grandpa is a perv. Dirty grandpa. Bad grandpa.

I laughed, blushing nervously, trying to make a joke to play it off. "Who even says, _'smooth operator'_ anymore, am I right?"

* * *

Nightfall came, and it drowned out the sky in a blanket of darkness and stars.

There was a bonfire lit in the backyard of grandpa's barn in some empty barrels and around it erected some hollow logs for sitting. It was a long day of hoeing newly planted seeds, picking ripe fruits and vegetables, spraying insecticide on the corn fields, and cutting down weeds. After my work was completed, grandpa let me rest at the campfire as he called the girls. While we waited for them, Gramps and I started sharing stories about Igneel. He told me what Igneel was like as a child, and I told him what I remembered of Igneel as my dad.

"So son, tell me more about Igneel as a father. How was he? Did he cook and clean alot? Did he discipline you? He didn't curse around you did he? I'd slap him if he did."

I laughed a little at the old man's aggressiveness, and began to tell him everything I remembered about Igneel. I found myself laughing, and smiling, I did alot of wacky antics to help better describe what I was talking about, it felt like a little kid that just got something exciting and was even more excited to tell his parents about it.

I absolutely loved my dad.

I guess my previous hatred of him was misplaced, because... well... I thought he had abandoned me.

Now all those flames of anger have burned away into... regret.

I... I miss him.

Alot.

"Hello boys!"

We both turned our attention away from each other to find Serlique.

And can I just say for the record, that _dang..._ she is a real babe.

 _Baby won't you come my waaaay._

 _Got something I want to saaaay._

Hold on I know its stupid, but, one more line.

 _And all I gotta do is put my mind to this-_

"Natsu!" Serlique once again disrupted my concentration. Oh wait.

 _Cancel out my ex, I put a line through that-_

"I wore this outfit for _you_. Do you like it?" I nearly had a nose bleed.

Let me describe to you what she was wearing. A bikini and a long skirt that reached her ankle but it had a long slit at the side that started at her butt, that revealed her milk chocolate toned legs.

"Uh sure it's fine."

She took a seat next to me and leaned on my shoulder, I felt her breast squish against my arm. I kind of scooted over a bit because it was uncomfortable

The music from the banjo rang out through the campfire site. Serlique laughed at me, probably because of my stiff posture on the other end of the log. But then, she took my hand.

"Come on let's dance!"

She took my hand and guided me up.

I was trapped.

Trapped by her boldness.

Trapped by her smile, trapped by her eyes.

I swear to Mavis.

I think I might be in love with Serlique.

* * *

Somewhere In a neighboring town a few miles from Old St. Peter's...

A shot glass slammed on the counter top of a bar in a noisy little pub, early in the A.M. The sound of course, barely went noticed by the patrons in the bar.

Well except for a few.

The hand with the shot glass amidst their fingers was connected to a pale, porcelain arm that belonged to a person covered completely in a long black cloak. One could not tell if the mysterious stranger was man, or woman, or even human. One could only see their pale porcelain arm, and the shape of the fanged smirk on their lips.

The stranger knew they had an audience.

 _"I just can't believe he's back."_ The stranger's voice was smooth and low. It didn't have a distinct male or female aspect about it. Just that it sounded human, and was dangerously hypnotic.

One of the biker men in the bar clad, with a black leather outfit, a red bandana, and a bushy beard, had overheard the stranger paying keen interest to his words and gestured wordlessy for his friends to do the same.

 _"And here I thought that old conman was dead."_ The stranger continued. _"The slippery red head had been in hiding all along. That_ s _nake."_ The bar tender continued to clean glasses only half listening to the stranger's little rant. But that was okay. The stranger only needed a host for his for this little talk they knew they had an actual audience elsewhere.

 _"Um, excuse me?"_ said one of the nearby bar patrons. "Did you just say _red head_?"

"Yes. The _Igneel Dragneel._ The filthy criminal is actually alive, I just saw his son in the neighboring town over."

The stranger took another shot glass and swiveled down the contents of it, hoping for a specific reaction.

"Impossible! That criminal was hung for his crimes in the capital!" Another person exclaimed. "But wait, did you just say his _son?"_

 _Bingo._

Low mumbles and whispers roared in the boar. The music had stopped, the strobe lights turned off, and everyone in the pub gathered around the bar making a semi circle around the hidden stranger.

At this point, the stranger had the audience and attention of every person in the joint. He smirked, trying his hardest to hide his wickedly delicious grin.

 _"Dear people of the town of Cyrus,"_ He stood on the stool and turned to them, making sure to keep his identity a secret. _"The greatest monster to have ever shown his face on this Earth has had a son! We must **kill** this spawn of Satan, before he ends up like his father and terrorizes us all! Him and his strange powers shouldn't be allowed to roam free among us! Who is with me?!"_

The entire crowd erupted into cheers and roars, people began forming a mini riot.

The stranger gave a sly side smile, and stealthily began making their way out of the bar. Chairs were being flipped, fights broke out in random corners and someone drew a fire out of nowhere on a broom and started running around with it.

The pub was in mass hysteria.

With their deep black, silk coat, the stranger swept out of the front entrance. But one of the bar goers from earlier noticed him and stopped him.

" _Hey!"_

The stranger stopped right at the doorway but did not turn around.

"Before you leave," He walked forward and touched the stranger's shoulder. The stranger flinched at his touch. "Tell me who you are. How did you know all this stuff?"

The stranger turned their head sideways, and their voice had a small hint of sadness in it.

"Let's just say I was... _no_ _body important."_

And with that, and a flick of the wrist and a whisk of his cape, the stranger... was gone.

Like a thief in the night.

 _"Goodbye,_ _Natsu Dragneel."_ The person said to them self.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **First and foremost I'm sorry the writing in this chapter is so lazy, I started to write this like, two months ago, then started to work on the next chapter of The Video, then binge read some nalu fanfiction, and when I came back to this chapter the vibe wasn't, kind of, the same. So I apologize for any spelling errors, really dull moments, and lack of adjectives in the second half of this chapter.**

 **But besides that...**

 **tell me what you think!**


	6. Infatuation

**Happy (very late) Valentines Day!😊😁❤Love ya'll!**

 **Dear Jonas Trosch : Here you go! Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I was going to pm you, but I figured this would be better. I finally got off my lazy butt and started typing again (YAYYY) so umm... am I forgiven? :D**

 **The forgotten Potato : Hey thanks for liking my stories. :)**

 **Juvia Lockser (guest) : Guess you'll just have to continue to read the story to find out. ;) (No I'm not revealing the killer this chapter)**

 **Curlygurl05 : Thank you for taking the time to write these really encouraging reviews almost every chapter. Very much appreciated.**

 **PurpleandPink2005 : Awww, you're so sweet, thanks lots for liking my story. :)**

 **CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai : Lol, that's what I was going for.**

 **Gosh! Big thanks to everyone who has followed and favoured this story. Sorry if I couldn't respond to all the reviews, but I definitely appreciate all the kind reviews and people telling me to update. (You people happy now? You finally got me off my lazy butt!) No but seriously, I appreciate all who support this story. Thanks for over 100 reviews, favorites and follows! I love you all so much and I know that without you this story wouldn't be where it is right now.**

 ***Phew!***

 **Now before we end ths segment, I just want to shout out a specific reader/reviewer. Malevolent Magician : What's up? :-) Okay, now without further ado...**

* * *

Groaning, I rolled over on dirty ground, spikes of grass pricking at my skin as I now lay on my chest. My senses were all dulled with overwhelming smell of lavender flowers and pollen. That's right, I think I slept in a meadow last night. Suddenly, I see a face staring at me and smiling brightly, her blonde hair tickling at my cheeks. "Lucy?" I say, in my short moment of confusion. "No sleepy head," she whispers. "It's Serlique." Instantly my eyes shoot open, all drowsiness gone.

"Serlique!" I cried blushing. I quickly roll over and prop myself up on my elbows staring at the brown skinned beauty - alarmed.

Oh my Mavis. I was freaking hallucinating about Lucy Heartfilia.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her face twisting with worry. I finally sit up completely and get a good view of the woman before me.

Delicious chocolate brown skin. Mature. Beautiful .

Not immature like _some people_ we know.

Speaking of which, I wonder what blondie's doing right now.

I mean, not that I care or anything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuck it, who am I kidding? Of course I'm worried about her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I mean, only cause she's just totally incompetent. Can you really blame a guy?

Just shut the fuck up me.

 _Gahhhhhh!_

Why is she so infuriating? That girl...

Fuck her. Making me think about her and shit.

* * *

I could feel my lips turn upward as she takes her hand and caresses my cheek. Immediately I see Serlique's face twitch and it's Lisanna. For a second my mind made me think I was staring face to face with Lisanna.

 _'Natsu, I've never felt this way about anyone ever before you.'_ Serlique whispers.

Ah!

My hand reaches up to hers and quickly yanks hers away.

"Don't... don't do that." I say quietly.

Her sweet smile quickly dissipates.

"Natsu," she said. Cautiously she eyes me, and continues.

 _"Do you like me?_ "

.

.

.

I was completely taken back.

 _Woah, woah, woah, woah, hold on a second sister._

I mean I guess you could say I had a little crush on her when I met her...

But that was infatuation. I don't like her. Well not like _that_ at least.

I'm still in love with _her_.

* * *

 _"Look I just wanted to say... sorry, about yesterday."_

 _"Well Natsu thanks. You're so warm and sweet."_

 _"Great, so it's a date."_

 _"You know Dragneel, you still owe me a date. Lisanna Struass is a girl that never gets stood up."_

* * *

 _"Hey you!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Excuse me, I'm talking to you!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Please don't cry mister. My big sister says that when a child cries, God makes another raincloud in the sky so he could cry with you too."_

 _"..."_

 _"Kid?"_

 _"..."_

 _"... That is just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my entire life.."_

 _"Ah! You're so mean!"_

* * *

That was the day Lisanna and I had first met. Lisanna was trying to cheer me up after my mom had died. At the time, Lisanna and I were still living with the nuns.

Damn.

I'm still in love with her.

* * *

 **Earlier that Day... 8:02am**

"Serlique!"

" _Heyyy_..." She let that word roll seductively and I ain't ever thought I was gone be seduced by no greeting. Dammit.

I looked around the little cabin farmhouse. Lucy was nowhere to be found (thank God) and neither were Gramps. I craned my head to look for her around the barn then furrowed my eyebrows. I feel a sudden burst irritation take hold of me.

Where is she? Has she been turning invisible lately? Is she living a double life and is actually some awesome crime fighting vigilante? Or is she simply dissappear and reappearing out of thin air. Hey, I heard angels can do that now.

Yeah, you all must think I'm fucking stupid huh?

Of course I don't believe in angels suddenly having the ability to evaporate (although that would be cool)into thin air.

I'm sorry but I'm not an 'a' double 's'.

Why am I so angry?

Frustrated, tired... Damnit what's wrong with me?

"Huh." I sigh with defeat.

She's not anywhere around here. It's officially official.

She doesn't want to be near me anymore.

I knew it was only a matter of fucking time. All that "friend" bullshit wasn't fooling me from the start.

That's a bitter thought. Even my own guardian angel doesn't want to be around me.

I'm not overeacting either. Lucy's been avoiding me for the past few days while Serlique has just been trying to monopolize all my free time between working on the farm and catching up with Gramps.

Whatever.

"Let's go Serlique..." I say softly, hearing her jump up in response.

Yeah. Fuck her.

Stupid Lucy.

 _Now look at the flick of the wrist!_

 _Fuck._ I hate that song. What am I singing it for?

"Natsu?" Serlique called.

"Coming!"

* * *

Serlique and I walked along the dusty trail roads that connected the old man's little farm to the rest of the village.

When we reached the village I noticed how all the children stopped and stared while we walked. One little girl with a huge bonnet covering her face approached Serlique, tugging on Serlique's oversized dress, giving me Hail Mary in the name of the Father, son and holy ghost tease. Geesh.

"Um, um... _Serly..."_ She whispered. Even though she was tugging on Serlique's dress really hard, I could tell she was watching me intently through the corner of her eye.

"What is it? What is it Winney?" Serlique said bending down wrapping her hands around the baby's torso. (The child couldn't be any older than three maybe two).

I realized baby Winney was staring at me with fear in her eyes.

Serlique followed her line of sight till her eyes landed on me.

Damn, did I seem like that much of an asshole that she couldn't talk to Serlique in front of me?

I sigh. "You know what?" I say stuffing my hand in the pockets and turning around. "I'll just head back."

"No, no, no, no!" Serlique let go of that girl so fast I almost couldn't see when her arms made the transition from gripping that girl to holding onto my arm for dear life.

"Don't leave," she said, hypnotizing me with her emerald pupils, her scent.

"Yeah." I can't stop staring into her eyes. "Okay."

She smiles, showing of her crystal white teeth and beautiful freckled cheeks.

As she skips away, she takes a hold of Winney's hand and walks her away to a group of kids who ranged from the ages of 6 to 10. The boys and girls seemed to be doing some form of freestyle dance. The little boys were all sweaty and barefoot and wore overalls and suspenders. The girls, wore satin bonnets and Pippi long stockings serving me "Mary had a little lamb" and "Ba-ba-black-sheep have-you-any-wool?" tease.

I'm sorry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu!" Serlique calls to me. She runs over and falls in step with me as we continue to make our way to this unknown destination.

"So," I start off awkwardly. "Those kids really seem to love you."

She kicks a pebble. "Well. They are orphans."

Figures.

"Our village is... special. We're one of the only places left in Fiore that refused to change with the 21st century."

I could see that.

"Our leader, your grandfather Natsu, has been put under much scrutiny from others of the outside world. Especially the government."

The village was gone, we had far since left the village and now was wa

"It became so bad that the king of Fiore himself completely took us off the map of Fiore completely. Since our village is on the barrier of this country and another one, whenever war broke out, our village was always the one that was wrecked. Whenever there are children whose parents are victims of war, they are taken here to be raised and watched after. We there they are from here or Alvarez."

My eyes bulged out of my sockets on that one.

Did that mean that some of these little kids were immigrants?

"Wow," I lull out dazed. "Must be rough."

I don't know if I could relate to them that well, but I was an orphan once too living in a strange place. I know firsthand how it feels to be an outsider.

"Not at all." She reassured me. "We treat everyone like family here."

I looked at her and smiled.

"My dream is to someday leave this village, get an education and one day..."

I looked up at her expression of euphoria.

It broke me.

"One day, maybe I'll be a teacher..."

So that's her dream huh?

 _This is what Serlique dreams about. Her greatest desire._

What is a dream?

* * *

Great. Now, that you're all caught up, let's get back to fucking reality, shall we?

"Umm..." The sound comes out nervously from my throat.

"Is it Lucy?" Her voice is distressed and she makes an ugly ass frown.

Damn, don't cry Serlique.

She starts bawling. "You told me you loved me!"

Son of a bitch, did I really say that?!

"Hey, hey, now, don't cry!"

"Serlique listen. I'm an asshole."

She stopped crying to look at me.

"What?"

"I'm... I'm still trying getting over someone else."

"Is it Lucy?"

I frantically shook my head.

"No. In fact, she's been trying to help me get over this girl as well."

Serlique ceased her tears completely. I had her undivided attention.

"I mean Lucy? Yeah, she's an idiot and totally annoying and not that womanly enough to even consider her as sexy."

Serlique started to look at me confused. Yeah, where was I going with this?

"But uh, I guess you could say she's _okay,_ in my books. I mean, she is patient... and kind. She's optimistic. She's been trying teaching me to see the world differently. To see life differently."

Serlique continued to stare at me. Astonished, I guess.

But could you blame her? Hell even _I_ could barely believe the words that were coming out my mouth.

"Lucy is my-"

 _Pow!_

I immediately stopped talking and Serlique and I turned our attention to the origin of the gunshot sound

"Natsu..." Serlique said looking at me afraid.

 _Dammit._

I turn around in all directions, sensing the murderous intent, smelling the strange odors.

It's men. And alot of them.

"We're surrounded." I tell Serlique ushering her behind me.

"Ahhh!" She screams out in terror.

 _Dammit_.

The assholes come into view.

 _Dammit!_ _How could I have missed their scents_ _?!_

" _Serlique,"_ I say in a whisper. _"When I give you an opening..._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Make a run for it."**_

There, standing in front of Serlique and I was some homeless looking motherfuckers that reeked of alcohol amd cigars.

Gang members? I don't know. But all of them look too fat and overweight to claim any kind of squad. But they had better not hurt Serlique though. I'd fuck ALL of them up.

I had to protect her. She was the old man's precious granddaughter.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" One of the men say. I eye this guy with so much contempt

 _"Depends on who's asking."_ I spit out venomously.

I could practically see the snares developing on their faces.

"I don't like your tone, you stupid kid."

"Well get adjusted grandpa. This is who I am to everyone."

"He's Igneel's son alright."

As soon as I hear my father's name, all the false composure I had to fool around with these guys is gone. I lunge my body forward connecting my shoulder blade to the fat guy's torso causing him to tumble over.

Oh, the battle is on.

Fists, knees, and feet from all directions came flying at me, but I was able to duck, dodge, kick and punch back at my adversaries with ease. Geez, these guys are weak. Not only that but their punches feel like Lucy in a pillow fight. My body was accustomed to much worse.

From Loke.

At first, I thought these guys were a problem, but how things are setup, I'm probably about to be at the shit out of their asses.

But something else happened.

The last thing I saw was fire dancing on metal plates and Serlique being shoved around roughly by some guys by her long chestnut brown hair.

I turn my attention away from my battle in fear. _"SERLIQUE!"_

The next thing _I_ know, some fucker in a black coat comes reigning it in out of _nowhere,_ punches the DAYLIGHTS out of Serlique in the stomach, and tell the men to "take care of her" , to which I don't know what the hell that means, but I'd be damned if I just lay here and find out.

"Let go of her you creeps!" With no delay at all, the little black riding hood bitch turns to me and all I can see, are a pair of eyes that look like two pools of blood.

His face was still left in the dark but the red eyes seemed to be glowing.

With a crazed smile that read "death", he leaned forward sticking his pointer finger out and rested it on my forehead.

"You." Die like your father, Igneel," was the last thing he said to me before knocking me the fuck out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuck.

* * *

 **Okay, so a pretty short chapter, like shorter a chapter than I usually writte. But would you believe I had this chapter for MONTHS now? Since last year actually. Only reason why I haven't uploaded it was because it was incomplete / I wasn't satisfied, but since ya'll been pressing me so hard for this chapter, I finally decided to continue this story. Now, T.V is next (only the fans of this story recognize this acronym).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this and if you're new tell me what you think! Who is this hooded villian? What's going to happen to Natsu? And WHERE is Lucy?!**


	7. Trouble in St Peters

**Hello beautiful people! How are you today? I'm sorry. I know this was a RIDICULOUSLY long time to update but in all honesty I just wasn't inspired. Not to finish this story, but to just finish this ARC. I have so many interesting plot plans for the future that when I got back to where I left off... I couldn't finish it. Sorry guys!**

 **But anways, I'm back now... from the background. XD**

 **And I've prepared a brand new chapter. More content, yay! :D**

 **Please, read on.**

* * *

 **Trouble in St. Peters**

* * *

When I was growing up, you couldn't tell me that my mother wasn't the most beautiful female on Earth.

She had long, light blonde hair which she often wore in a side ponytail topped with a bun. She had deep crystal blue eyes that shined like the infinite ocean, and could bare into your soul even beneath her thin wire glasses. She loved wearing long, brightly colored sun dresses, and always had her nose glued to a book.

Her beauty and wisdom were both beyond compare.

But then, after _he_ left, her shining Sapphire eyes turned into a sad, dull Periwinkle.

He had really taken a toll on her.

Her eyes had stopped shining in all of the brilliance that it used to, she stopped smiling as much and she never wanted to talk about dad.

But through it all, I knew she was still pushing through the pain just to make me smile.

* * *

"Hey mommy?" My younger self asked.

Mommy didn't answer at first, seemingly in a rush to pack up all our things.

"Yes sir?" She teased and smiled at me afterwards. "What can I do for his highness, Sargeant Dragneel today?"

We both giggled, with mom not stopping once to keep still and talk to me.

"I know we're moving out to go somewhere, but where?" My heart rose at my newfound idea. "Are we going to see daddy?" I asked.

The box with the kitchen pots and pans that Mom was holding dropped to the ground abruptly. I shrunk back, afraid I had said something wrong.

"I, I I'm sorry mommy." I raised my hands in defense. "Please don't hurt me."

My mother sighed agitatedly and walked over to me, both hands on her face.

"No, Natsu." She said lovingly. "I could never _ever_ hurt you." She said putting down my arms and thus, disabling my only means of defense. "I love you too much to ever do something like that. _Muah."_ Then, she kissed me on the cheek making me blush in happiness. "And stop being so curious, my little George. Your father loves you _very_ much." She sighed. "But we're not going to see him."

I guess she could've seen the visibly crestfallen look on my face, because she wrapped her arms around me, bringing me closer to her body and embracing me in a hug.

"Don't worry little buddy." She cooed, nuzzling her face deeper into my neck."We'll be fine."

At the time, I didn't understand the gravity of the words she had just said. "Ok mommy!" I yelled cheerfully, wrapping my arms tightly around my mother.

After a long while, we both finally perked up.

"Hey, I have an idea." She pulled back only far enough so she could see my face. "Let's go to St. Kathy's."

I scrunched up my nose in confusion. "Who?"

Her chuckling only made me more confused.

"No, not a _who_ Natsu, but a _what._ It's the church your grandmother and I went to when I was a kid."

I was still very confused.

"Oh that's right!" She snapped her fingers, then put her hand to her chin deep in thought. "You've never met your grandmother before, have you?" She sighed and picked me up her arms. _"I was kind of_ hoping _you'd never have too but..."_

"I guess it's time to pay your grandmother a visit."

* * *

 _"Natsu. Natsu?"_

 _"Please wake up, Natsu!"_

In a snap, I was transported out of my dream (or rather flashback) and into an old building full of hairy, smelly men.

But why did the voice that wake me sound so much like Lucy's own?

"I'm telling you," says a skinny man with a red sun visor and a synthetic right leg. "What if this isn't the kid?"

"Oh please, this guy has pink hair and he kind of looks like him too!" A big hefty man with big defined muscles and lots of facial hair replied. He wore long leather pants, with a white t-shirt and a leather vest on top of it.

What the heck is going on here?!

"Well I mean... he certainly didn't put up much of a fight. Not like _he_ would've."

I heard a bunch of murmurs and hums in consideration and recognition.

"So wait, does that mean he lied to us?"

Who's _he_?

You know what? I was just about tired of this. I was still dressed in my St. Peters clothing but my shoes were off and I was bound by heavy chains at my hands and feet, hanging on the wall like some ornament.

When all the arguing assholes stopped conversing amongst themselves to look at me, is when I realized I had said anything. Anything at all.

I sighed in self frustration.

 _"I f*cking said that out loud. Didn't I?"_

"Well, well, well."

The piggish looking one with the greasy face and the sunglasses says to me. "Look who's decided to wake up."

"Had a nice nap?"

As soon as he says that, my memories came flooding back and hit me like a ton of bricks over the head.

 _Serlique!_

Where is she?!

My memories, although cloudy began to replay again in my mind and I didn't see the (presumably a man) in a black coat who jabbed me in my gut with his two fingers and knocked me the fuck out.

I mean damn. I know I've been beaten before but _damn._ Were they pressure points or something?

I kept looking but I couldn't find him. There's something about that guy that doesn't sit right with me. And I need to know why.

"Where is your leader? The man in the black coat who paralyzed me with his fingers."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is what I _should've said._ Instead, this sh*t came out of my mouth...

"Where's that motherfucker with the black coat who knocked me unconscious!"

I guess my sudden rude and loud outburst disrespecting their king upset them, considering the tall one head butted me. _HARD._

"Respect your elders kid!" The man calls out as he punches me square in the jaw.

I could feel the blood pooling in my mouth along with the stinging burning sensation of his punch, and before I can even recoil properly, they're all surrounding me and somebody else with a metal bat takes a swing and hits me hard in the back.

Now that one...

I'm sure I coughed up alot of blood.

I couldn't even the describe the excruciating pain I felt from that one, so all I could do was let out an eardrum splitting scream.

And then suddenly they all join in, kicking, punching, just beating me silly until I could feel nothing but pain. Torment. Agony. Affliction.

I couldn't even make any sense of the images in front of me as they were all blurried and the room just wouldn't stop spinning.

I felt defenseless, with my hands bound above my head and my feet bound by chains connected to the floor. Judging by the looks on their faces, even though it was hard to make out, I could tell they still weren't satisfied.

I was beginning to think to myself:

 _Were they really going to kill me here?_

But I could also tell (kinda) that by the dissatisfied looks on their faces, they felt... guilty?

"That's enough." A slick, strong voice commands out of nowhere.

Starting from the very back, the group starts parting like the Red Sea to make a walkway for their leader.

"Hey, its the boss!" One of them cries. "Hey boss," The lackey runs up to the masked person in all black. Hope, or expectancy of a right answer in his eyes. "Do you believe that this is the Fire Dragon King's son?"

He asks him the question everybody else in the room was too afraid to ask.

The person in the black turns around to the goon who asked the question, giving him some sort of look I couldn't see.

"Of course this is Igneel's son!" He snaps, frightening everyone in the building. "Don't you see the distinctive hair colour? The stone cold eyes? This boy _is_ Igneel's son, and I don't want anybody else questioning me about it again! Unless you want to _feel. My. Wrath_." He spits the last words out with acid and then he turns to me. "He _must_ pay for all of Igneel's crimes."

I guess after that little "speech" Jack Black excpected everyone to be silenced and in awe of him or something.

Well think again.

"What?" I manage to wheeze out. Despite my wounds and unbearable pain, I needed him to repeat what he just said.

All of the biker men and - even the man of the hour himself - gave me a surpised look.

I didn't care, because if this person just said all of the bullsh*t I _think_ they just said...

"What did you just say?" I dare spoke, nay spat out again.

All of the faces of my captors except for the person in the black coat turned pale with worry and fear.

The surprised look of their director soon turned into one of wicked amusement.

The masked figure smiled, sticking out their pale arm from underneath their coat and placing it directly on my shoulder blade.

"You sure got a lot of spunk to be talking like that kid." They spoke tastefully, calmly considering all of the pressure they were putting in to crush my shoulder bones. "But you really should watch your mouth."

He does something, _anything,_ and causes an unbearable, bone crushing pain to emit from his hand and into my body making me scream out in pain and bloody murder. The faces of the bikers contorted from grief to pity and then back to grief again in between all of their wincing.

When he was done, I couldn't even feel the right side of my body anymore, let alone my right shoulder blade.

I was aching, struggling to find breath and my eyesight had all but gone.

"Listen." I managed to say in between my coughing and wheezing.

"I... am not afraid... of you..." I rasped.

There was an even longer silence in the room. Longer than the silence it had when I first spoke up to the masked marauder.

The biker gang in the room all looked at me like I was crazy. Inhuman. A madman.

But I totally didn't care. I would stand by what I said even if it meant the death of me.

.

.

.

God I hoped it wouldn't mean the death of me.

"My, my, my what a scary face you're sporting there." The figure gently takes their clammy, white hands and caresses my face. I could see the pools of blood that they call eyes twinkling in amusement. It made me sick.

"You know, I was wrong about you, son of Igneel." They said lowly, in an almost hypnotic voice. "You're not like your dad." He snorts. "You're even dumber than he ever was."

The person whips their head around, abruptly cutting off all hand and eye contact with me, making a serious frown replace the satisfied smirk they just wore. The figure walks away, giving irrefutable orders to the lackeys.

"Turn on the power to the battery amps. Make sure it's high voltage."

The underling seemed confused. So did the rest of them.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"And...?"

 **"Electrocute him."**

And with two hard words, I think my heart stopped.

* * *

 **Hey guys**

 **I know what you're thinking: Shortest Chapter EVER.**

 **But if I had put everything that I wanted to put in this one chapter that I originally planned to, it would be too long and you probably wouldn't see me update until December. So, the solution?**

 **Break it up! Yay!**

 **A chapter doesn't _always_ have to be long, you know?**

 **Anyways...**

 **Tell me your favourite part, or anything actually, I love reading your reviews!**

 **Speaking of which:** Thank you to everyone who always takes some time out of their days to read and review my story! It really means alot to me!  
And also thank you TrinityAngel for your very cute and heartwarming review (as expected). And thank you so much FlamikoMage for reading and reviewing every chapter of the story so far!

 **Hope everyone had a great summer, I know mines was pretty good.**

 **Next Chapter: The Battle Begins**

 **Ja ne~**


	8. The Battle Begins

**Here you go everyone, your usual 4k+ word chapter. Enjoy!**

 **I know what you're all thinking...**

 **This chapter came alot sooner than you expected, didn't it?**

 **Well I guess it did! XD**

 **In the words of Natsu, "I'm all fired up now!**

 **Note: This chapter is written in Lucy's point of view.**

* * *

 **The Battle Begins**

* * *

I looked over at the old man standing in front of me. Smiling. Patiently. Lovingly.

I wiped the tears of pain and joy away from my eyes, letting all of Mr. Dragneel's words sunk in.

Was I finally being valued in this world?

Or was I always being valued and never knew it?

"Thank you, Mr. Dragneel," I say teary-eyed as I walk towards him and embrace him.

"Oh, just call me Grandpa." The man says fraily, hugging me back.

Then suddenly he tenses up.

"Grandpa? Hey what's wrong?" I remove myself from the hug to follow Mr. Dragneel's line of vision and suddenly I tense up too, given the horrifying scene in front of me.

In St. Peter's, most, if not all the town's irrigation comes from a river that flows asymetrically throughout the entire town. It waters the plants and the crops, it feeds the sheep and the chicken, it's even used as well water by the townspeople.

Every so often, people would get on small boats, and maybe do a little fishing. The river wasn't wide enough, or deep enough for anything else so people would do that when they got bored and wanted a few fish, or I even heard they'd give the children boat rides occasionally to satisfy their appetites for fun.

But today, it wasn't a small boat I saw floating downstream.

Instead I saw a limp, brown body of a woman, face downwards, floating upstream.

It was Serlique!

"Serlique!" I called out her name, but she didn't answer.

Oh man, why did I expect her to answer?

I took off running worriedly to the river, with Grandpa taking his cane and trying his hardest to follow me.

I didn't understand.

What could've possibly happened to her? Who could've even dreamed of committing such a heinous act? Why would anybody do this in such a peaceful town? How could something like this ever take place?

"Serlique!" I cried, getting closer to the deep trench that held the river.

And where was Natsu? Why didn't he protect her? Wasn't he with her?

He _was_ supposed to be with her... right? Right?!

Oh God, please, please, _please_ let him be okay!

* * *

After a lot of pressing down on her chest and breathing into her mouth, a man named Mr. John had finally been able to revive Serlique. Mr. John was one of the townspeople who saw Serlique's body floating down the river as he went to get some water. He had been trying to follow and save her ever since, but the river was flowing too rapidly.

I didn't know how long Serlique had been out for, but after we rescued her out of the water, she was still unresponsive for a really long time.

"Serlique!" We cried after the teenage girl suddenly started coughing and hacking up liquid.

 _"Grandpa..."_ She drawled out when she was done. _"Where am I?"_

"Finally!" Mr. John said satisfied - like the rest of us - that she was okay. He had been working tirelessly to revive her afterall.

"Oh Serlique, thank goodness you're okay!" I cried, wiping the tears from my eyes and breathing a sigh of relief. "We were all so worried about you!"

She scans the room, still in a daze, then she closes her eyes and cries.

My heart immediately sympathisizes for the poor girl. "Oh Serlique." I smile motherly at her, wiping strand of wet hair off of her face. "It's okay. You don't have to cry anymore."

"No Lucy. I do." She looks right at me with her teary green irises, her freckled nose twitching as she takes her caramel coloured hands and envolopes it over mine.

"Because, I let Natsu get kidnapped."

My heart immediately sinks to the pits of my toes.

* * *

As she regales me of the tale of her and Natsu's attack, I can't help but feel like my heart _really_ did sink into my foot.

"So let me get this straight." I say, not stopping my pacing around the room. "You just stood there and watched Natsu get kidnapped?"

The brunnette shook her head. "I couldn't do anything Lucy. I was scared. Surprised."

"Why would you even lead him to a place where people couldn't reach him!" I stopped pacing and glared into her eyes. "I _trusted you!_ " The words fell out of my mouth, shocking us both and silencing everybody else in the barn.

"How could you have let something like this happen?"

I felt horrible, rotten and cruel for how I was treating Serlique right now. Placing the blame on her, as if any of this was her fault, but I couldn't help it.

Natsu was in trouble, and I didn't know what to do.

"Now Lucy, calm down." Mr. Dragneel croaked. "I know you're worried about him. But I'm worried too."

I then realized that Mr. Dragneel wasn't too sure how to fix this dilema himself. Because the response he gave me was pretty much telling me to sit down be quiet _. Quiet_. He was honestly asking me to sit down and stop talking. Maybe _wait_ for a solution.

Which was _ridiculous!_

How could he expect me to not be angry and not be upet when _his grandson_ was just kidnapped.

Granted, I didn't know what to do in this situation either, or even know where to start...

How was I supposed to help Natsu?

"Why aren't you more concerned?!" I snapped, directed my rage to my elder. "He's _your_ grandson afterall and yet you act as if you don't even care!"

"Now Lucy," He looked at the ground and sighed. "Please understand that I am just as angry as you are."

I paused kind of cold in my tracks.

Was I really... _angry?_

"But," he continued. "We can't do anything. Not if the kidnappers are who I think they are. " He sighed again. "Not if I want to keep this town safe."

I was suddenly so confused.

"Well what do you mean?"

He turned around and looked at me- or rather, looked _past_ me at Serlique, lying on the bed.

I looked back at her who avoided eye contact with me _and_ Mr. Dragneel and looked at the floor.

"It was the Clover Town Bikers," she said.

"You see Lucy, my town and Clover Town have had a struggling relationship for years. Even though we reside right next to each other, their town literally goes against everything we believe in. We believe in living in peace while they believe in violence and robbery. We believe in working hard for everything we own, while they believe in just taking things from others. Especially our food and resources. Every so often, perhaps once a month, that blasted biker gang comes over here and raids us of freshly harvested fruits and vegetables. They round up our livestock and drain our river."

"And you guys don't do anything about it?"

"We can't do anything little lady. If I threaten to tell police or other authorities, they threaten us that they'll come by here with their rifles and shoot us all out of existence."

Silence blanketed the room as I let the words of the town's elder sink in.

So they can't help Natsu because Mr. Dragneel's in constant fear for the townspeople's lives?

If we go after him now, it'll give those mean biker villians a reason to massacre St. Peter's Town!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But I can't just sit here.

I have to find him.

"I'm leaving."

John, Grandpa and Serlique all looked at me.

"What?" Mr. John and Mr. Dragneel shouted together. (In all honesty I forgot Mr. John was in the room. He had been so quiet all this time.)

"Where are you going?!"

"Well I can't just stand here and expect him to be alright! The way you described those guys," I began to tremble for some reason. "Who knows what they'd do to him!"

I turned around sprinting to the barn doors until I heard Serlique's voice.

"Lucy wait!" I froze in the middle of pushing open the door. "I'm going with you."

Everybody looked at her, eyes widened in shock.

"I'm the only one who knows where Natsu and the others were last." She sat up in the bed, taking off her blue bonnet revealing more of her beautiful face. "Besides, this is all my fault so I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you're not young lady!" Mr. Dragneel immediately objects. "We just found you floating unconsiously down a river! You're not strong enough to confront them on your own!"

"Oh, but you think _Lucy_ is?" She spat back and Mr. Dragneel was looking at me with that same disapproving gaze he was casting at Serlique.

I pushed the door open a little wider to let him know that I was serious. "I won't let you stop me." I say with as much authority in my voice as I could muster. I gave Mr. Dragneel a steely glare. **"I refuse."**

"Yes Grandfather, and if she's going, I'm going too." She gets up, out of the bed and walks over to me. "I'm sorry." She says as she pushes the other half of the door open.

"Wait!" It was Mr. Dragneel again but we didn't stop until we heard his next words.

"I'm going too." Mr. Dragneel stands up from off of his haystack. "I can't just let my grandduaghters dive headfirst into danger and I'm not there to support them. Besides, Natsu's my grandson too."

He just called me his granddaughter!

Mr. Dragneel just called me his granddaughter alongside Serlique!

I was feeling so happy I could've almost imploded.

"Thank you Mr. Drag... I mean _grandad."_ I corrected myself. I was so happy he decided to join us. Even with everything he knew was on the line.

I was feeling so happy that I almost forgot John.

"Let's go." He said darkly, and I couldn't help but wonder how his mood turned so sour all of a sudden. "I have a horse on my farm you guys can use."

"Thank you John." Grandpa said earnestly.

"Let's go." He says

* * *

As the four of us walk through Grandpa's farm, and then down the dirt road towards the village, I can't help but wonder what made Mr. John so sulky all of a sudden.

I mean, he was just as happy as the rest of us when Serlique woke up.

Then we started talking about Natsu and the village and he-

"Lucy."

I snapped out of my trance when Serlique called me.

"Sorry Serlique, what'd you say?"

"We're here."

I looked around at the primitive yet wonderfully serene town that I've come to know and love within the past few days.

Old St. Peters.

"Elder, I'm going to go get the horse and bring it back here." John said.

"Thank you, John."

Something just hit me.

If we're going to save Natsu, and he was kidnapped by some gang, then that means there's going to be a lot of people there. And with only me, Grandpa and Serlique, I don't think we'll stand much of a chance.

We need some more help.

More man power.

We were standing in the middle of what St. Peters calls its town square. It was full of dirtroads leading into different areas and donkeys pulling carts and kids playing in the breeze. This was supposed to be the busiest place in the entire town.

Which also made it ideal to make my announcement.

"People of old St. Peters!"

I stood up on an old tree stump and waved my hands in the air.

I seemed to have caught the people's attention.

Good.

"Lucy!" Serlique cried.

"Child, get down from there!" Grandpa said, taking big steps alongside Serlique to get to where I was.

I ignored Grandpa and Serliques pleas for me to stop and continued.

"My friend Natsu Dragneel has been kidnapped by bikers from your neighboring town!"

I heard exasperated gasps.

"You don't mean the Clover Town Biker Gang do you?" Some lady cried.

"YES! Precisely! And we need your help to save him!"

The villagers looked at each other worriedly. Confused.

"So," I smiled raising my fists in the air and getting off the platform. "Who's with me?!"

I expected to hear an outcry for freedom and people dropping their things to come and rescue him with me. But instead, all I heard was silence.

I swear, I could've heard a pin drop.

An air of despair washed over me.

"You guys?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

I understand them being scared of the biker gang, but one of their own is in danger.

Shouldn't that be incentive enough for them rally up fight back?

"Why would we help you?" A village man asked. "We barely even know you."

I was taken back by his reply.

"We don't believe in violence here young lady." A woman said, while holding her two kids away from me. Like I was some sort of freak.

The truth is, I didn't believe in violence either. But I didn't _say_ anything about violence because I don't think it has to get violent. I doesn't have to come to that, right?

"Come on children," the woman said. "Don't pay anymore attention to that woman."

I began to feel the most down I'd ever felt since I'd gotten to Earth.

I turned around to see Serlique's pitying face ready to embrace me in a hug and Grandpa's eyes glued guiltily to the floor.

I collapsed desperately into Serlique's open arms.

"Why won't they help us? I mean, he's your your grandson Gramps, and they love and respect you as their elder." Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes.

"So why won't they help us?"

Grandpa took a deep breath in, then exhaled loudly.

"It's _because_ he's my grandson that they won't help out."

I sniffed and the looked up at him out of the softness of Serlique's chest. "What?"

"They won't help because he's the son of the only traitor this town's ever had." This time, it was Mr. John's voice approaching us. His horse in tow.  
I lifted my head up and stared at him confused. "...Traitor?"

"Yes. When Igneel left, that made him a traitor. Which makes that kid of his, a traitor by default."

Was I really too naive? Could humans never learn to love each other and forget past mistakes? Could they never learn to be each other's keeper? Look out for one another at least? Or at very least:

Do the right thing?

"Even if there wasn't the biker gang to worry about, we still wouldn't help him."

There was this new feeling that rose in the pits of my stomach and honestly, I didn't know what it was. It felt weird. But all I knew that it made me want to lunge forward out of Serlique's arms, and hurt this man.

Instead, all I did was squeeze Serlique's torso tighter until it was pretty much a bear hug, and clasped down at my teeth which only made the strange feeling increase tenfold. I couldn't take it anymore.

 _"Well screw you then!"_ I whipped myself around, facing the poeple yet again.

My outburst got the attention of every man, woman, boy and girl in the vicinity. Which, looking back to how small this town is was basically everyone.

"Screw you all for turning your backs on a young teenage boy, you haven't even _met_ yet! Shame on all of you for judging him based on his father's actions! He was so happy to come to Old St. Peter's village because he found out he had a family here. But I guess he didn't. Unless this is how you people treat _family_ over here! You should all be _ashamed_ of yourselves! You're all a bunch of horrible people!"

I screamed and carried on so badly my face even started to turn red.

"And you know what? I'm going to save him. With or _without you_!"

There was... an unorthodox silence in the town square (the busiest place) in Old. St. Peter's Village. Nobody said a word or moved an inch.

Not even the animals, or the children.

Everybody except for one man.

"I'll go with you." A man said breaking the silence. He walked forward so the village could know who he was, and raised the head of the shovel he was using in the air by its shaft. He was followed by the smallest, cutest little girl, who stepped forward and tugged on the man's pants with worry in her eyes.

"But daddy..." the little girl said, and the man looked down at his daughter with reassurance in his eyes.

"It's okay Winney." The man said, then he looked up at me and smiled. "We were wrong about him."

With his shovel raised in the air he shouts heroically. "People of St. Peter's! This girl is right! We cannot blame the child for the actions of their father! What if it was your loved one? You wouldn't be singing the same tune then!"

People looked around guiltily.

"So come on!" He cried. "Raise your rakes and shovels in the air and let's go save the Elder's grandson!"

There were alot more shouts and support than from when I had talked, but that's okay.

People were raising their shovels and rakes and pitchforks in the air. And since it was evening time, some people even had unlit torches.

"Yeah, let's go save the Elder's grandson!"

"It takes a village to raise a child after all!"

"Let's go! I'm not scared anymore!"

The man who had started the revolution amongst the people walked up to me and smiled as he stuck out his hand.

What was I supposed to do with that?

"Hey, my name is Brave. This is my daughter, Winney," he gestured to his tiny daughter who looked shyly from afar. "On behalf of myself and the people of Old St. Peters, please accept our humblest apologies." He gave a little bow taking his hat off, then rose back up.

"We're with you 100%."

I smiled at him, feeling my heart burst with joy and enveloped his outstretched hand with my own hands like Serlique had done to me earlier. He looked at me genuinely confused.

"Thank you," I say as sincerely as possible.

Just hold on for a little while longer Natsu. We're coming to save you!

* * *

With pretty much the entirety of St. Peters town behind us on foot, Gramps, Serlique and I rode a horse drawn carriage to the last place Serlique remembered seeing Natsu.

Grampa and Serlique began to talk strategy , but all I could think about was Natsu.

With the gentle rocking of the carriage and Natsu's pretty pink hair on my mind, all I could do was sleep.

I fell asleep, and when I woke up, he was staring at me in the face again.

"Lucy!" It was Serlique again.

"Huh? What?"

"We're here."

I stuck my head out of the square hole on the side of the cart to see this old, yet very tall building almost towering above us.

"Where are we?"

Serlique and Grandpa explains how while I was sleeping, Brave (who was riding our horse) said he knew an old unused building that used to manufacture toys a long time ago. He said that if Natsu wasn't in their town, they would've probably taken him there.

* * *

Serlique kicked open the doors with a vengance and the battle cry that followed ignited the battle.

As the people of St. Peters Town rushed past me with hoes and rakes and shovels and all I could do was stand there and shake.

The biker gang looked on at us with smug looks on their faces and they came rushing towards us with their own weapons in hand.

I couldn't move.

Natsu was suspended in the air by his hands in chains, a pool of blood formed underneath his body, dripping from his feet. His head was hanging low and from his torso upwards (which was exposed) was covered in blood and bruises. The only sort of movement that I could have possibly seen from him, wasn't his breathing but his body twitching every so often.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was so horrible that I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't seem to do it

Amongst all the sounds of shouting and clanking together of metal objects going on around me, my eyes began to burn.

The longer and longer I looked at Natsu the harder I found it to keep my eyes open. My eyes felt like they were swelling up until I had no choice but to close them.

And I cried.

The tears that were welling up in my eyes started to fall in an unbroken stream.

I fell down to my knees.

This is exactly what I was sent to protect Natsu from. And I couldn't even do that.

I was too afraid to even move.

Instead, all I could do was cry.

In my line of vision as I looked back up, all I could see was black. Wiping the tears from my eyes I can see that it was a person in a black coat with pale hand. He smiled wickedly at me (it seemed like in more ways than one) and pulled a lever.

At first, _nothing happened_ , I thought to myself, but then I heard some clanking sounds that weren't coming from the battle field and some loud rumbles.

The ground began to shake. The Earth began moving!

Wait... no!

The floor was opening!

You see, what had happened was:

We were all gathered on the top floor of this three story building, after Brave and the others busted down the door on the ground floor and nobody was there. I discovered some stairs along the walls of the building. There was nothing on the first floor, and as we all climbed we realized there was nothing on the second floor either. With the villagers at this point very sceptical about Brave's choice, it was only when I discovered the second flight of stairs that lead us to the third floor, everyone's hope was restored.

OH my GOSH.

As I watched the ground to the third floor open in half, the bikers and villagers started scrambilng around quickly, worriedly, to get to the edges of the room and not fall. I was already in the safe zone. With the third story floor gone (retracted somewhere), it revealed that the second story's floor had gone too, and for some reason even the ground floor opened up.

I found myself saying this alot today, but I was confused.

Just what exactly was going on?

Once we were all safely garned along the perimeter of the building, the hooded figure stood directly in front of Natsu and smiled. Raising his hands in the air.

"You idiots had me waiting for far longer than I expected you to have me waiting."

There were troubled murmurs travelling around amongst us. They were expecting us to come? Heck, even the biker gang seemed confused, granted that they themselves didn't seem to know that their boss was going to do that and were scurrying around like chickens without a head.

It seemed like he was towering over us with his triumphant stance and hardening gaze.

He continued.

"Let's play a game. It's an awfully simple game, really." He turned around, cupping Natsu's buised face in his right hand. "But a game, nonetheless."

"Natsu!"

"It's too late for him," I heard a biker say solemnly behind me. Natsu's face, although, it was wrenched with pain and his right eye wasn't opening, was engrossed with disdain for his captor.

"This is who you all want right?" The villian said, looking at both the biker gang and the rivaling villagers. "Well, then if you want him, kill your opponent and come get him."

 _My stomach began to feel queasy._

"By the way." He said, just before the battle was about to begin. "Judging by the height of this tower and the depths of its basement floor, I can roughly deduce that a fall from here will be around... a 180ft drop."

He smiled wickedly at me.

 _This... this was his plan all along._

"And you'll splatter like a _pancake._ "

 _Wasn't it?_

"Lucy!" Grandpa yelled, jumping in front of me. "Watch out!"

I hadn't even noticed before just how close that biker goon had gotten to me, or that he had raised a rusty old crowbar about to strike.

All I noticed was that Grandpa jumped in front of me and took a giant metal bat whack to his face, that was meant for me.

It seemed like it was all happening in slow motion.

One minute, I'm spacing out.

The next minute, Grandpa's jumping in front of me taking a blow to the face... which sends him flying... straight off... of the...

LEDGE!

"Grandpa!"

I lunged forward in an effort to catch Grandpa's hand before he fell, but I couldn't cach him.

It may appear, that I might have reached for Grandpa too far.

Because on no longer had any grip on the ledge

I felt my body descend at an alarming rate.

All I did was scream at the top of my lungs.

And I began to fall.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everybody, I apologize, it'll be better next time.**

 **What am I apologizing for? Well, I tried my best to portray Lucy's appropriate reactions in a situation like this, afterall she's angel who's never had much bad experiences and comes from heaven; a place where, may I remind you, people don't experience negative emotions, such as anger, or sorrow or regret and most definitely not fear.**

 **I feel as if I was doing good (btw Lucy's outburst in the town was intentional) but I don't know, what do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought about the chapter. Read and review, fav and follow!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Everytime a Bell Rings**

 **Ja ne~**


End file.
